Dark Times
by LadyLolaxLordNarcisse
Summary: Jasper falls dangerously ill. As the Cullens try to save him, he slowly begins to heal, but what other obstacles will life throw their way? Will Jasper ever be able to heal from this experience, or will he lose his life trying? *Complete, sequel posted*
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Times**

**Bella POV **

The morning passed slowly. I was impatient to see Alice, though I really wouldn't be able to talk to her with Edward there. Edward was quiet. Occasionally he would ask about my arm, and I would lie.

Alice usually beat us to lunch; she didn't have to keep pace with a sloth like me. But she wasn't at the table, waiting with a tray of food she wouldn't eat.

Edward said nothing about her absence. I wondered to myself if her class was running late- until I saw Connor and Ben, who were in her fourth hour French class.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward anxiously.

He looked at the granola bar he was slowly pulverizing between his fingertips while he answered. "She's with Jasper."

"Is he okay?"

"No." Was that the problem?

"What's wrong? Is he upset?"

"Yes."

"That's not all, is it?"

"No," he admitted, finally looking me in the eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's probably nothing."

"Tell me, please?" I gazed at him, unashamed of pleading.

"Jasper felt ill this morning. Carlisle looked at him, and somehow he has a fever. Alice stayed home with him. He was asleep when I left."

"But vampires can't sleep."

"I know. I don't understand, but he was sleeping. Something is wrong. After school, I want to pick you up at your house and take you to my house. My brother might want to speak with you, if he's awake."

"Why?"

"Guilt," he said simply.

҉

So later, Edward drove me to the Cullen house, where I offered them all a sad smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

They all seemed to be too preoccupied and distressed to listen to me. Carlisle was at work and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Alice was sitting with Rose, both their eyes darting toward the ceiling occasionally.

"That's all right, Bella. It wasn't your fault," Esme said, dipping a washcloth into a bowl of water and vanishing upstairs. A moment later, she came back down, murmuring something to Edward.

"Bella, love, Jasper wants to talk to you alone. He won't hurt you."

"I know that!"

"Leave the lights off. He's got a bad headache and his eyes hurt when the light comes on," he said. Nervously, I went upstairs to Jasper and Alice's room. The door was close, and I knocked uncertainly.

A wet cough answered me. "Come in," he said weakly.

I opened the door. Darkness greeted me. It was pitch black inside, heavy curtains covering the windows, and the light was out.

"You can open the curtain a bit if you want." His tired voice came from the darkness. "Please, not too much. It hurts my eyes."

"Okay." I opened them a crack, and I saw him. He was tucked under his covers, the wet cloth on his forehead. His hair was damp with the water dripping from the cloth.

"Bella," he said. "I'm very sorry I attacked you yesterday. Before we talk about it, why don't you sit with me?"

Silently, I sat on his bed. God, I hated that he was apologizing for this. An accident. No one got hurt.

""What happened yesterday was inexcusable, and I know you will never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself, either."

I remained quiet. He needed to get this out of his system.

"When I so stupidly lost control, it hurt Alice and our family, and you. I didn't mean to, and I truly don't expect you to forgive me. But I do need to know that you know I'm sorry for what I did."

"Jasper, I know you're sorry for what you did."

"Thank you." He relaxed on the pillow, worn out from our conversation.

"However, I forgave you last night. And I want you to forgive yourself."

The door opened and Emmett slipped in. "Jazz, Esme wants you to drink something. You want fresh blood or cold blood?"

"Can't catch anything," Jasper whispered wearily, staring at me, trying to understand.

"I'll catch you something," Emmett offered.

"Thanks," Jasper sighed, eyes slipping shut.

"Oh, Bella, can I talk to you?"

I warily followed him. He shut the door gently and picked me up, carrying me outside until no one at the house could hear us.

Then he put me down, looking angry, a strange look for him. "Bella, Jazz is sick. Do you think you need to stress him out?"

"What?"

"_Don't _tell him you forgive him and all that shit, you'll just upset him and he'll get worse! Can't that wait until he's better?" Emmett was very angry.

"Emmett-"

He ignored me and took me back to Edward.

**Okay, I know that was a weird place to end the chapter, and I know this whole thing was probably not very good. If ANYONE at all wants me to continue, then I will. Personally, I kind of think this fic gets better later on, as I already have several more chapters written… Tell me what you think, because I thought this chapter was awful!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

I fell asleep for a long time after Bella left. When I was woken by Alice, I could sense that hours had passed.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Wake up, sweetie. Emmett brought you back a bear. Are you still thirsty?"

Hardly waiting for my answer, she took my hand and pulled me out of bed, helping me stumble downstairs. They'd put the blood in the fridge but to Alice's dismay, I could only drink half of it.

"Drink the rest, Jazz," she coaxed.

"I can't, I'm full."

"How are you full?" she tried to protest, but Rosalie cut her off.

"He said he's full." Rosalie cut her off. "He's sick, let him go back upstairs." Her tone left no room for argument.

Not waiting for Alice, she put her arm around my shoulders and guided me back toward the stairs. I was feeling like shit again, so I didn't protest being treated like a child.

Rosalie put me back in bed and tried to tuck me in, but I complained that I was too hot. I didn't want the blanket anymore.

"But you'll be cold later." Rosalie was used to getting her own way, and didn't agree with me that I didn't need a blanket. And then, completely ignoring my wishes, she pulled the blanket over me. I kicked it off.

"At least use the sheet."

I allowed her to put the sheet over me, mostly so that she would just go away, and turned onto my stomach, closing my eyes. A minute later the door clicked shut.

The next time I woke up, Emmett was with me. I flickered in and out of consciousness, and each time I woke, someone was there. It was usually Alice.

Occasionally, no one would be there. It frightened me when I was alone, and I was afraid that they'd abandoned me, not wanting to keep me in my weakened state. On some level I knew that they would never do that, but my mind was hazy and I was unable to think straight.

Edward must've been alerting them every time, because one of them always came running to soothe me until I could sleep again.

I had such a difficult time waking up sometimes. My eyes were so heavy and I felt so tired. I could often feel Alice's pain and sorrow, and hear her asking me to come back, but I just couldn't.

"_Jasper, please wake up. Don't do this, don't leave us."_

And I would try so hard to open my eyes, but I rarely succeeded.

"_Jasper, wake up._"

**Again, strange place to end it, but I need to begin the next chapter with what I have written in my notebook, because if I put it in this chapter, I wouldn't be able to end the chapter very well. So was this better? Worse? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was alone. I felt oddly alert this time, and I felt terrible. My mouth was dry, I was thirsty, and my whole body ached.

"Alice?" I called hoarsely.

No answer, just silence.

"Alice? Esme?"

No one came. I felt that familiar fear wash over me and my pain increased. I wanted Alice.

I got out of bed unsteadily and went to the stairs, uncertain about going down, half-afraid I would fall since I hadn't walked in so long. "Alice?"

When she didn't reply, I half-fell, half-walked down the stairs. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. They _had _left me.

Shocked and frightened, I went back upstairs to the safety of my room and lay down in my bed, whimpering in pain and fear. I couldn't believe they were actually gone.

I wasn't sure if I was actually asleep, or just in a daze, but when I opened my eyes, cold hands were on my face, cooling my hot cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Alice was saying. "Emmett was supposed to be with you while we were gone, but the idiot left! I had a vision of you wandering around the house scared! And don't you know you're not meant to be walking around like that? Especially alone, you might've fallen and hurt yourself. Oh, honey, you're burning up; should I get you an ice pack?"

A sob wrenched its way from my throat, and she hugged me tightly.

"Where did you all go? I thought you all left me."

"No, of course not, we would never leave you. Rose, Edward, and Esme went hunting, Carlisle was at work, and I had to go to Bella's. Emmett was supposed to stay with you. I won't leave you with him again, I promise."

I was tired now, feeling much better now that she was back, and having a hard time focusing on her words. Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"It's ok, Jas, go to sleep."

҉҉҉

Alice was gone again. Immediately afraid, I got up and painfully made my way to the stairs. The living room was quiet.

I went down.

"Jasper Hale!" Esme shouted. "What are you doing down here?"

They were all here, besides Edward, but I barely noticed. To my shock and embarrassment, I began to cry. I was so stunned by her yelling. Esme hardly ever shouted at me.

Alice leapt up and hugged me. "Shh, Jasper… hush, don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone up there."

Eventually, I was quieted and led back upstairs to my room, where I was tucked into bed, but I stayed awake for a long time, listening to make sure they didn't leave me.

(A/N: Jasper's dream IS going to be the exact same as Bella's dream in New Moon, because I think it fits how he's feeling right now. It is word-for-word, I know. Don't like it, don't read this.)

The dream was back. I'd had this dream when I was drifting in that strange, sleepy state I'd been in for so long.

My nightmare wouldn't frighten anyone else. No monsters, no ghosts, no psychopaths. There was nothing. Only nothing. Just the endless maze of trees, so quiet, the silence an uncomfortable pressure against my ears. It was dark, like dusk on a cloudy day, with only enough light to see that there was nothing to see. I hurried through the gloom without a path, always searching…searching, searching, getting more frantic as the time stretched on, trying to move faster, though the speed made me clumsy. Then came the point in my dream- and I felt it coming now- when I couldn't remember what it was I was searching for, when I realized there _was_ nothing to search for, and nothing to find. That there had never been anything more than this empty, dreary wood, and there would never be anything more for me… nothing but nothing.

That's when the screaming started.

"Shh… Jasper, wake up, shh. Hush, baby, you're safe." Alice was with me, rocking me back and forth too quickly to comfort me. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Even as she kissed all over my face and held me, an aching began in my chest and my eyes burned with tears that would never be shed. I curled over, pressing my face into her blouse and trying to breathe.

"Jasper, sweetie, its okay. You're safe… I love you, please stop screaming."

To my surprise, a strangled sound was still coming from my throat. I barely managed to stop it.

"That's better," she cooed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I mumbled out a 'no.'

"All right." She wasn't happy with my refusal, but she gave no indication of it. Instead, she kissed my cheek and said, "Open up."

I looked at her quizzically.

"I need to check your temperature. Open up," she repeated. Suddenly Carlisle appeared beside her, holding out a thermometer.

I opened my mouth and waited until it beeped.

Alice turned it so I couldn't see and showed Carlisle. "Is this bad?"

I didn't hear him answer, so he must've nodded. I closed my eyes, turning away from them and curling under my blankets.

A minute later, Alice's weight settled on the bed next to me and the door shut as Carlisle left.

"You'll be fine." Her voice was soft.

"Have you seen it?" I asked hopefully.

"No," she said. "But I think you will be. Let's try to be positive."

I sighed and didn't answer. I felt sick, and was not in the mood for being positive. And I could tell she wasn't either, not really.

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Someone was here.

**So, it's either Peter or Eleazar that just arrived. Who do you want it to be? Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, everyone loves Peter. No one asked for Eleazar at all . Well, I guess it'll have to be…**

**Jasper POV**

"Peter, you're finally here."

"Where is he?" Peter's voice was strange, upset. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's upstairs in his room-"

I heard Peter's footsteps coming up the stairs, and Charlotte apologizing to Carlisle for her mate's rudeness.

The door opened. "Jas?"

I winced at the light coming from the hall. Alice scowled at Peter.

"Get in here and shut the door," she said. "The light is hurting his eyes."

"Sorry." He closed the door, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "What happened to you?"

"We don't know." Alice's tone was unusually sharp and impatient. "Why would we have asked you to come here if we knew? Carlisle hoped you would know something."

Peter traced the bedpost lightly with his fingers, eyes thoughtful. Finally, he looked at me. "Jas, do you remember when you got hurt in that battle? You almost died, remember?"

"I almost died in several battles," I said, ignoring the pain in my throat talking brought. "Can't you be more specific?"

"But that one was different. You got your leg torn off, and that gifted newborn you were fighting tried to rip your throat out. And after you got bitten, you were in so much pain that Maria actually made you stay in bed for a week, rather than force you to go out and train the newborns like she usually did. You were delirious for three days."

I actually did remember that. "Yes."

"Is it possible that the wound could've-?"

"No, it's impossible," I said.

"You don't know that."

"I'm sure it's not that, Pete, it can't be." Why did he have to be so stubborn? I didn't feel like arguing, I felt like curling up on my side with my knees to my chest, and shutting out the whole world.

"Let me see the wound," Alice suddenly said. "I'm with Peter on this, Jazz, I think it could be a possibility."

Because I knew she would get her way in the end anyway, I let Peter show her where the bites were and felt their cool fingers touching my throat and side. That newborn had been quite stubborn, I recalled. When I dragged him from my throat, he had lunged and buried his teeth in my side.

-_Memory_-

"_Jasper!" Peter darted to my side, eyes panicked. I gazed up at him dazedly, unsure of if I was alive or not. The pain was still there, so I supposed I was._

"_I'm going to get you out of here, brother," he promised. "I'm sorry for the pain, Jas."_

_I moaned in pain as he lifted me carefully and started running._

_-Memory-_

"Jasper?" Alice's worried face hovered over me, her hand on my forehead.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I was thinking."

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "Jasper, the wounds on your side and throat are strange. They look fresh and the one on your side was _bleeding _a little."

"Alice, I don't bleed," I protested feebly.

"Well, it was bleeding. Carlisle is coming to look at it."

The door opened.

(A/N I'm skipping the part where Carlisle looks at the wound, because I am _not _writing what I had written in my journal for some reason, and it would distract me from the rest of the chapter.)

After he looked at it, he said that it was likely to be a reason for my illness. But Peter decided that the bite couldn't be the only thing, or I would have gotten sick before now.

He just couldn't be satisfied with one reason. I doubted that there was another reason, but of course they all agreed with Peter, which annoyed me.

I turned over, curling up under my blankets and trying not to listen to them. Esme suggested that the Volturi might know something. But Emmett's protective side came out and he flatly refused.

"Hell, no. My brother is not going near them when he's this sick. I won't let you." He stood in front of the bed and crossed his arms.

"It was just a suggestion," Carlisle assured him. "But I don't know what else we could do… is there another way, Eleazar?"

My eyes flew open. How could I not have noticed Eleazar come in? He couldn't be here, I would have heard him.

But the dark-haired man was standing at the foot of the bed with Carlisle, Peter, Esme, and Alice. But Alice had been next to me…

I felt dizzy. The realization that I hadn't heard Eleazar come in or noticed Alice get up both shocked and terrified me. Was I really that ill? I felt like crying.

"Jasper," a soft voice said. Charlotte was next to my bed, a white cup held out. "Edward says you are thirsty. Do you want bear blood?"

Nodding, I sat up and reached out to take the cup. But my fingers shook when I took it and then I dropped it, the red liquid spilling over my blanket.

Shocked, I stared at the spreading stain. My mouth opened, but I don't know if it was to cry or apologize. Before I could do anything, the blanket was gone and Esme was carrying it down the stairs, and Alice was putting a new comforter over me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to spill it."

Charlotte was back with a new white cup. "Here, darling, I'll hold it for you," she soothed me when she saw my anxious look.

Carefully, she held the cup for me and I drank half-heartedly, barely drinking half of it.

"Jasper?" she questioned when I pushed her hands away.

"I don't want anymore."

Rather than argue like the others would have, she put the cup on the dresser and didn't ask me if I needed anything. Instead, she turned around and listened to the others.

"…let you know if I think of anything better than going to the Volturi for answers," Eleazar was saying. "Would you like Carmen and I to stay for a few days?"

Add Carmen to the list of people I hadn't noticed, I thought miserably.

Before long, I was tired and my eyes had closed. I wanted to sleep, but was afraid Peter was going to leave. I needed him to stay. He just couldn't leave me now when I was so sick.

Edward leaned over me and spoke in my ear. "Peter isn't leaving you, Jasper. He'll still be right here when you wake up."

"I won't leave, brother," I heard Peter say from far away.

Reassured, I drifted into sleep, hoping I could trust him to still be there.

**So love it? Hate it? BTW, if you want me to, I'll send you:**

**1) an outtake of Alice and Jasper realizing he's sick (your choice who's POV**

**2) a teaser of the next chapter**

**3) Peter finding out Jasper is sick**

**Ok, so if you want to, you can have me send any of these to you. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. Review and let me know what you think!** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

I couldn't see our futures anymore.

They were all gone. My sight was black. It was frightening me, and I worried that it was because Jasper would die. We all knew that if he died, our family couldn't survive it.

Now I was insisting on staying next to him, afraid that he would die and we wouldn't even get to say goodbye. He was still sleeping, and had no idea of the new problem we were facing.

The others had all gone downstairs, except for Esme, who was humming quietly to herself in the rocking chair in the corner of our room. I stared down at Jasper anxiously.

His breathing was steady, and he didn't appear to be in any danger of dying right now, but I was still wary of leaving him. After all, the future could change.

"Alice?"

Charlotte was in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Carlisle would like to speak with you downstairs," she said softly.

"But- but I can't just leave him-"

"I'll sit with him, Alice," Esme said, moving to the edge of the bed. "If he wakes up before you come back, I'll call you up here."

I huffed. "Fine."

"Alice," Carlisle said when I got downstairs. "We need you. Can _you _think of any other solution besides the Volturi?"

Hard as I tried, I had to admit that I couldn't. "No," I confessed. "I can't."

He nodded. "All right, then we have to go."

"No!" Emmett protested loudly. "You can't take Jasper there! He's sick! He can't defend himself!"

"Emmett," Peter said sharply. "If all goes well, he won't _need _to defend himself. And if it doesn't, we will protect him at all costs."

I winced at the thought of it not going well.

"He still can't go there," Emmett said stubbornly.

"It's not your decision to make," Rosalie snapped at her husband. "If we don't go to the Volturi, he'll die of this illness anyway."

Emmett was silenced. He couldn't argue with that.

"And if the Volturi don't help, we'll have to go to Maria," Carlisle said reluctantly.

"No!" This time Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte all three argued.

"We can never take Jasper back to her," Peter insisted. "It's too dangerous."

"She would try to kill him," Charlotte cried. "You can't go there."

Carlisle sighed. "All right. The Volturi will probably help us, but if they don't, we have no choice. She was there when he got the injury; she may be able to help."

They were all three silent now. I was fuming through the whole thing. First the Volturi, now Maria. How much more danger would Jasper have to face? It was so damn unfair.

**Jasper POV**

When I opened my eyes, Peter was not there.

"Peter?" I whispered.

"He's downstairs, sweetie." Esme bent over me, her eyes concerned.

"Peter- Peter!" I cried fretfully.

"Jasper?" His alarmed voice said downstairs, and I heard his footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Easy, Jas, I'm here, brother."

"Peter," I repeated, calmer now. My eyes closed again.

"It's all right, brother. You're safe. Rest now."

I slept for a little while until I was woken by Peter lifting me in his arms, blankets and all.

"What're you doing?" I yawned.

"We're leaving, brother. We are taking you to Volterra. Go back to sleep," he soothed as he carried me downstairs out to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Are you going to ride with me?" I asked anxiously as he placed me in the backseat.

He paused. "Did you want me to?"

I nodded.

Careful not to jostle me, he slid in beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder as Alice got in on my other side. Peter didn't seem to mind my closeness at all.

"I'm going with Rosalie and Emmett," Charlotte told Peter through the window. I didn't pay attention to what he said back. I was too tired.

Peter rubbed my back and I kept my head on his shoulder on the way to the airport. I leaned on Emmett while we were there, and he put his arm around me to help me stand up.

I was quiet on the plane, not really feeling well enough to talk. My throat hurt, my mouth was dry, my stomach ached, and the bites- the ones Peter thought caused my illness- were starting to burn.

I wanted to go home.

For a while, I slept, but woke up just before we landed.

"Come on, Jas," Peter said, gently guiding me, as my vision was starting to blur and I could no longer see well. Eventually he just carried me again, because I kept stumbling. I was terrified that I would never get my sight back.

"Carlisle, I can't see," I whispered.

"I know, Jasper, I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do for you until we speak with Aro."

"I feel sick." Even as I said the words, I started to heave. Blood streamed from my mouth, along with silvery venom and a pinkish substance. It was a good thing we were outside, I thought.

A bright yellow Porsche and a white Sorento pulled up in front of us. So they'd stolen cars, I thought wearily as Peter placed me in the Sorento, putting a blanket over me, and got in on the other side. Rose and Charlotte were in the back, and Carlisle was driving. I assumed Alice and Esme were in the Porsche.

"Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly.

"He stayed home with Isabella," Peter said. "He refused to come."

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," he repeated, smiling indulgently.

"There's Volterra," Carlisle said. I wished I could see the city, but my eyes were still blurred.

I yawned and my eyes started to close. Peter nudged me gently.

"No, brother. You need to stay awake."

I had started to doze again when I was abruptly scooped into Peter's arms and we were running through the city. I whimpered; did he really have to be so rough?

A dark shadow swept from an alley and yanked Peter and I into it, pinning Peter against the wall. I was knocked from Peter's arms and onto the ground. Pain shot through me.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" The man with the cloak sounded surprised. He released Peter, who lifted me again, checking me for injuries. I curled closer to him, frightened and instinctively knowing that he would protect me from the Volturi. I'd never been so scared of another vampire; I wondered if it was my illness making me afraid of everything.

"We wish to speak with Aro," Carlisle said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Felix, I said I wish to speak with _Aro._"

The vampire called Felix scowled and turned around, stalking away. "Come."

Swiftly, Peter followed after the others, carrying me.

I didn't pay much attention to our surroundings as we went, but I did know that we dropped through a hole and that in minutes, we were outside two grand doors.

They swung open.

"What's this?" Aro Volturi's voice sounded. "Guests! My dear brothers, we have guests!" His voice was childishly excited. "It's our darling friend Carlisle and his family!"

Caius and Marcus said nothing. I whimpered in pain as Peter's grip tightened.

"Sorry, Jas," he murmured apologetically, loosening his arms slightly.

"Ah, my dearest friend Carlisle. What brings you to visit us today?" Aro asked cheerfully.

"My son Jasper is sick," he answered. "We hoped you could give us a cure."

Aro's red eyes focused on my face. "What are his symptoms?" His excitement and cheer were toned down a bit now.

Peter spoke for him. "Headaches, vomiting, sleeping, exhaustion, and his throat hurts."

"Those two bites burn too," I said quietly.

He looked down at me in concern at my exhausted voice. "They do?"

"Yes."

Aro approached us. "Let me see the bites."

Peter pulled my shirt aside, letting Aro look at the bite on my side, and then at the one on my throat.

"These bites are almost certainly causing the illness," Aro said. "Is there any way for you to find the vampire who did it?"

"No," Peter replied. "He's dead. We killed him in battle. When Jasper received the bites, he was very sick for a week, but he recovered."

He pulled my shirt down, careful not to touch the bite.

"I'm very sorry," Aro said softly. "But without a sample of the venom that was injected with the bite, I cannot create a cure. And besides that, we are not even certain that these injuries caused his illness." He turned to walk back to his seat.

"Wait!" Peter's voice cracked. "What if we brought you a sample? Then could you cure him?"

"A cure is much more likely when you know what the poison is, though I can make no promises," Aro answered.

"We will try to bring you one." Peter did not look happy at all. "Maria often kept samples of the venom of gifted vampires we fought. So that she could use them to torture us. Perhaps she still has some of that venom."

I flinched, remembering her torture methods.

"Goodbye, my dear friends," Aro called merrily. "I hope you can bring me some of that venom, and Jasper, my darling boy, I hope you don't die. Goodbye, now."

We turned and left the Volturi lair.


	6. Chapter 6

******Sorry this is a little late! I didn't have much time to work on it.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

"Damn it!" Peter cursed. "I didn't want to go back to Maria, I didn't. Jasper, I am so sorry."

"That's okay," I said. "When will we leave?"

He stopped a few feet away from the car. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"I thought we were going to Maria," I said, confused.

"No. _I _am going to Maria. _You _will stay here safe with your coven."

"But I have to go so that she can see my wounds."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You thought I would take you into danger? Of course not, Jasper. I am going to take pictures of your injuries-"

"I think you'll need to bring him, Peter." Carlisle interrupted. "Otherwise he'll be worried about you and panicking the whole time you're gone. And Maria will need to see the wound with her own eyes, will she not? She will need to extract the fluids inside from it and match it with the venom samples she has, so she can see if she still has the correct one."

Peter scowled, hating to admit that Carlisle was right.

"And I think I should go with you," Emmett decided. "I want to go with him."

"No, Emmett." Peter's voice was firm. "You will be useless there. There is no point in having you come along."

"I don't want to let him go without me. He needs me to protect him," Emmett insisted as Peter walked past him and sat me in the back seat of the white Sorento, buckling me in and putting the blanket over me again.

"Emmett, I said you will be useless. You wouldn't know the first thing about fighting her if it turned violent, you fool." His tone was harsh. "You'd only end up getting yourself killed."

Emmett looked crestfallen. "But-"

"No!"

This time he didn't even bother to respond. The car was utterly silent as we drove back to the airport. Of course, I had to walk once we got there, and each step was agonizing, though Carlisle helped me.

"Just a few more steps," he murmured, finally sitting me down on the plane. After so long standing and walking, I was exhausted.

"All right," Peter began, looking at Carlisle. "As soon as we get back to your place, Jasper, Emmett, you, and I will leave-"

"You're letting me come?" Emmett was thrilled.

"Yes. I think Jasper would feel safer with you there." He was obviously lying. He knew that I knew how useless Emmett would be in a real fight.

Emmett grinned at me.

Before I knew it, we were in Forks and Carlisle's arm was around my waist, helping me walk again. The minute we left the airport, I was being coddled again. They insisted on helping me into the car and having a blanket over me so I wouldn't get sicker, and someone had to be watching me at all times in case I fainted or something.

When we got home, they packed up more clothes and left me in the car to wait on them. So I wouldn't get cold, they said. But I was starting to wonder if I was just a burden on them.

Peter got into the driver's seat and Emmett slid into the back next to me. I leaned into his side gratefully.

Carlisle handed me a white cup full of blood for me to drink on the way, and he got into the passenger side.

"You tired, Jas?" Emmett asked me.

I shook my head. I was lying, of course, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep.

Emmett carefully put his arm around my shoulders. I wished he would quit treating me like I was fragile as glass. I wasn't that sick yet, was I?

I dozed during the long drive with my head on Emmett's shoulder. Sometimes I heard humming, but I didn't know who it was.

"Jas, wake up, we're here." Emmett nudged me gently. I raised my head and looked around in confusion.

We were on a farm, with a large barn and a farmhouse. I could hear the sound of newborns fighting inside the barn.

"Maria is probably in the house," Peter guessed. "Emmett, can you carry him?"

I felt myself being lifted gently. And then he was carrying me toward the porch, and I struggled, gasping in pain. I wasn't ready to speak to her.

"Calm down, Jazz," Peter warned me. "It won't help matters if she opens the door and you are having a panic attack."

I buried my face in my brother's shoulder, trying to calm myself.

He knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, a vampire in jeans and a light blue sweater answered. Huh. Last time I'd seen anyone with Maria, they'd been wearing petticoats and dresses and all that.

"We are here to see Maria," Peter said.

"And you are?"

"I am an ex-soldier of hers."

That seemed to be good enough for her, because she hurried inside, calling Maria's name.

"Peter?" She appeared in the doorway, eyes wide. To my surprise, there was no anger at the sight of him. "Oh, my… what has happened to you, my Jasper?" She stared at me.

"That's what we came to speak with you about," Peter said.

"Oh… well, please come in."

I'd never seen such kind behavior from her. Or her wearing clothing like she was. She was wearing jeans, boots, a light pink shirt, and an Aeropostle jacket.

Not releasing me, Emmett sat down on the couch with Peter next to him.

"Jasper has been very ill," Peter started. He proceeded to tell her the whole story of my illness. She listened attentively while I gazed at her, astonished. This was not the Maria I knew.

"… So we were wondering if we could get a sample of that venom from you."

Maria looked toward me. "May I see the injury?"

Emmett didn't even ask me. He just yanked up the hem of my shirt and showed her the injury. I winced. He was too rough.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Well, I can check my storage rooms. Ariana, Joslyn, come here!"

A vampire with long black hair came into the room, closely followed by a girl with shorter brown hair. "Miss Maria?"

"Go to my storage room in the barn. The one where the chicken coop was when humans owned this place. Check the stores of venom for one that matches this wound." She showed them.

"Yes ma'am." They darted out the door, and she called three more names- Shayla, Ethan, and Sally Anne, instructing them to go to her storage building in the woods by the river. How many did she have? I wondered.

Honestly, this was a little more like the Maria I remembered. It reassured me. At least she was not completely different and strange.

"We found six," Ariana said, coming through the door a little later. She had three small vials full of silver liquid in her hands, and Joslyn held the other three.

"Six!" Maria took the vials. "Well, at least you narrowed it down a bit," she murmured. "There are hundreds of vials in there."

I knew this part was going to hurt. But I wanted to be cured, so I let her do it. Carefully, she cut off a piece of my skin beside the bite, and I flinched. She let one drop from the first bottle fall into it. It dissolved immediately. "Not that one."

As it turned out, it wasn't any of the venoms that the girls had brought her.

She shoved the venom bottles back into their hands. "Put those back, and try the ones on the bookshelf in the barn loft."

(A/N Please try to remember that Maria has been fighting for hundreds of years. If she collects venom from some wounds from every fight, just think of how much she must have)

Carlisle came over to me and placed a bandage over the place where Maria had cut me. I watched, wishing I could go home.

Next Shayla, Ethan, and Sally Anne came. None of them had brought back the right one, either.

Finally, on their third trip, Ariana and Joslyn found the correct venom. Maria put the bottle in a Zip-lock bag and handed into Peter. "Take it back to Aro and cure my Major," she said quietly.

As we were leaving, she called out to Peter.

"Oh, Peter?"

"Yes?" He turned.

"Do try to save some of that for me. It could be very useful for punishments or newborn killing, you see."

"Of course, Maria." He did not look thrilled about the thought of returning here, but she spoke again.

"Just send it to me- I do not think Jasper can survive long enough to make the trip twice, and after all-" she smiled angelically- "He is the only reason why I did not destroy you for daring to come here."

And she was gone.

I almost panicked at the thought of her killing Peter, but they calmed me in time to get me in the car and start home.

We were finally on our way home.

I was more than ready.

**Please go look at my new fic, Living in Fear. It is an I'm-sorry-my-updates-are-so-late gift. If you've been reading Lost and Found, there is a note in Living in Fear about why that is not being updated for a while. I should be ashamed...**

**Anyway, what did you think of their visit to Maria? **

**Omg, I am so not writing what i had in my journal. This fic was _alot _ different in my journal, so now I think I've decided how this ends, but I am not exactly sure how to get there. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme POV**

"They're home!" Alice shrieked downstairs.

I looked out the upstairs window. Carlisle's car was in the driveway and Peter was carrying Jasper from the car.

"We got the venom," Emmett said. "Now we have to take it to Aro."

"But Jasper can't go!" Alice was insisting as I went down the staircase. "He's too weak to make the trip to Volterra again."

"But isn't it best that he gets the cure as soon as possible?" Peter argued.

"No! It might take months for Aro to make it! So what would be the point of him even going?"

"Stop fighting," I said. "You're upsetting Jasper."

They paused and looked at him. He was still in Peter's arms, but he looked distressed and confused. To my dismay, his dark eyes were dull and cloudy. He was getting worse.

"I'll take him upstairs," Peter said softly, glaring at Alice and walking past me.

"What happened with Maria?" I directed my question at Carlisle, who had just come in. "You got the venom?"

"Yes." He held up a small vial filled with a silvery substance. It had a faint bluish tone to it.

"So that's what our venom looks like?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but Maria says that the blue is only in the venom of gifted vampires."

I turned as Peter came back. "Jasper is asking for you," he told Emmett. My son went up to Jasper's room.

"So he will go with us," Peter said.

"No!" Alice said irritably. I knew she was just worried about her mate, but her sour attitude was starting to annoy everyone, including me.

"He wants to go."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks he wants. He's too sick to make rational decisions. He doesn't realize that the journey could kill him."

"It won't kill him!" Peter snapped. "It will save his life."

Alice snarled and darted out the door, leaping over the river and vanishing into the woods. I guessed that Peter had won this fight.

**Bella POV**

"You have to let me see him! This isn't fair, Edward."

"He's too dangerous," Edward said stubbornly.

"No, he's not. He's too weak to even stand. There's no way he could hurt me," I protested.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I'd had it with his insistence that Jasper would hurt me. I decided that he wasn't the boss of me anyway, so I got up and grabbed my truck keys off my desk.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To see Jasper," I said calmly.

"No, you're not."

Ignoring him, I went out the door. He followed after me, ranting angrily, but didn't even try to stop me. Maybe he knew how mad I would be if he tried that.

I got in my truck, but then he pulled me out. "No," he sighed in defeat. "I'll drive you."

I smiled.

**Jessica POV**

I drove down the long, winding path to the Cullen's house. I wondered if I was even going to the right place. But Jasper's teacher had asked me to take his school work to him, since he was so sick. I'd texted Bella and a random guy had given me directions to the Cullen house.

Oh, I bet Bella was cheating on Edward with him!

I made a mental note to tell Lauren about it.

Finally, a big white house came into view, and I could see Emmett Cullen standing outside. His face was stunned when he saw me.

**Esme POV**

"Carlisle, Jessica Stanley is here." Emmett whispered outside.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just pulled up. How does she even know where we live?"

I glanced around the room. Peter was dragging his toe across the carpet, whistling. I sighed.

"Peter, why on earth did you tell her?"

"I figured, you know, maybe she's your friend."

Carlisle shook his head and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered.

Emmett led the human girl up to the house. She was holding a stack of papers.

"Um, hi. A teacher asked me to give Jasper his school work, since Bella says he won't be back for a while. But Bella wasn't in school today, so the teacher couldn't ask her, and well… is he here?"

"Yes, he's probably asleep. Would you like to give it to him?"

"Sure." Jessica followed me.

But Jasper was actually awake, lying down and staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Hey, one of your teachers asked me to give this to you." She held it out.

He turned his head and looked. "Can you put it on the nightstand?" His voice was very faint.

She set it down, seemingly unsure of what to do next. Jasper's eyes closed and his breathing was shallow. I could tell he felt even worse than he had earlier. Peter and Carlisle needed to get the cure fast.

I noticed Jessica looking around, taking everything, no doubt eager to tell everyone what our home was like, and exactly how sick Jasper was.

"I'm going to go now," she said quickly, pulling out her cell phone. "Bye, Jasper, bye, Mrs. Cullen. I hope you feel better, Jasper."

She hurried down the staircase and left.

"Why was Jessica here?" Edward came a little while later, coming to Jasper's room. I was sitting by his bed, holding his hand.

"She brought Jasper schoolwork." I shrugged.

Bella followed my son. "Hello, Esme," she said cheerfully. "I came to see Jasper. How are you?" she asked him.

His eyes flashed open and closed again. "Bella."

"We're leaving." Peter entered the room. "We need to go to Volterra now. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Charlotte, and me, I mean. He needs that cure as soon as possible."

I looked at Jasper, who seemed to be in a daze. His dark eyes were hazy and clouded again. He did need it, and badly.

"He barely knows where he is anymore," Edward said softly. "Bella, you were right, by the way. He does not have the strength to move, let alone attack you."

Peter was moving through the room, throwing clothes and blankets into a suitcase. He lifted Jasper in one arm, holding the suitcase in the other, and darted down the stairs.

I went down to kiss my children and husband goodbye, wishing that I could go. I just prayed that Jasper would survive for the journey home. He seemed so weak already.

"Goodbye, sweetie." I hugged him gently, careful not to hurt him. "I'll see you when you get home, all right?"

He didn't answer, and it was with a heavy heart that I watched them drive away.

Jasper did not believe he was coming home, I realized.

**Ah, could you see my dislike of Edward coming through when Bella decided that 'he's not the boss of her anyway?' **

**Also, does anyone want Lost and Found to be continued...? Because if no one wants it, I'll just go ahead and take it down...**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Thank you to Sweetsugarhoney, who helped me realize that I was pushing Alice away. So I decided to fix that with this chapter.  
><strong>

**Alice POV**

I sat in the car next to Jasper, absently stroking his curls. His head was on my shoulder and he was very quiet.

After Charlotte had lectured and ranted at me for a long hour, she made me see how unfair I had been to Jasper. He needed me and I was being so selfish, trying to make him stay at home and not go to get this cure.

So I'd sworn to myself that I would always be there for Jasper from now on. I would never hurt him like that again.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was faint.

"Yes?"

"I think… I think Carlisle needs to pull over."

Looking down at him in alarm, I saw that his face was white, paler than pale, and he was struggling to sit up.

"Pull over! Jasper's going to throw up!" I said urgently.

Carlisle swerved to the side of the road and Peter was instantly beside the door, helping Jasper out of the car.

When he finished puking, he got back into the car, looking absolutely miserable. I helped him get settle beside me with a trash bag now in his lap, my heart aching for him.

He retched a few more times, but it was not productive.

I leaned forward. "Wouldn't it be easier to just run with him?" I whispered to Peter. "We don't want him puking on the plane."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, even though I wasn't talking to him.

"And we want him to puke all over our clothes?"

We both ignored him.

"Well, it could be easier to run with him," Peter said. "But the speed could make him sick."

Jasper gagged miserably.

"He's fine," Carlisle told us quietly. "He could be a lot sicker."

"If this is what 'fine' feels like," Jasper choked, "then go ahead and-"

Emmett laughed, but I was turning on my husband. "Don't you dare talk like that! That's not funny, Jazz!"

"So are we running?" Peter asked before Jasper could respond.

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "He'll be cold and even more ill if we try to run him to Italy. And it will take too long. It could be too late by the time we get there."

No one spoke, that terrible thought of being too late in our minds. I was so absorbed in trying to soothe Jasper that Carlisle had to tell me three times that it was time to get out of the car.

I put the earbuds to my IPod in Jasper's ears so that he could listen to it on the plane, hoping that it would distract him from his sickness. I just looked aimlessly around, trying to see something, _anything_, that would tell me he was going to be okay.

When we finally landed, I insisted that Jasper be taken to a hotel so that he could rest. To my relief, they finally agreed on something with me. Peter even said that he and Carlisle would go to see Aro with the venom alone if Jasper didn't feel up to it.

Imagine my disappointment when Jasper wanted to go.

For one of the first times since I met him, I couldn't understand his reasoning for something.

Why would he want to go to Volterra, when he could stay here safely and rest with Emmett and me protecting him?

Carlisle reluctantly admitted that it might be best for Jasper to go anyway, in case Aro could get the cure ready quickly.

"But why should he go?" I protested. "He's so weak. Won't it be bad for him?"

"No," Carlisle said patiently. "He needs to go, Alice. Please don't start this again. You've been very cooperative and I'd rather not see you start arguing with us again."

I turned away from him. I knew perfectly well that I was being unreasonable, but I didn't give a damn. Taking Jasper to the Volturi was dangerous. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't he just stay here?

"Alice." Jasper's voice was barely a whisper now. I knelt beside him and took his hand.

"What is it, baby?"

"Are we going to the Volturi today?"

I frowned, realizing I didn't know. I searched the future.

"Yes. We'll go this evening. But I don't know when Aro will have your cure ready. I can't see that. Why don't you try and rest for a little while?"

"I'm not tired."

"I didn't say you have to sleep. Just lie there and rest." I wasn't in the mood for him to complain.

He seemed to realize that and nodded, becoming quiet. I sat next to him and watched Carlisle talk to Peter, rubbing Jasper's back gently.

Jasper remained quiet until it was time to leave for Volterra. Charlotte had stolen a car and it was waiting out front.

"Am I going to Volterra with you all, or do you intend to continue ignoring me?" she questioned sourly. We had kind of been ignoring her. I'd barely noticed she was here until now, she'd been so silent.

Guilt flashed across Peter's face briefly. "Sorry, Char, I've just been caught up in all this…" he waved a hand vaguely.

"Whatever. You're fine." She rolled her eyes and went out the door. We all followed her, me half-carrying Jasper, down to the car she'd stolen.

It was a short drive to Volterra, but Jasper was coughing badly by the time we got there.

"My dear friends!" Aro cried as we entered the huge room. "You have returned so soon! Have you brought me the venom?"

"Yes," Peter said shortly, holding out the tiny vial.

Aro took it and examined it, peering at it with cloudy red eyes. He even opened it and sniffed it, then let a drop fall on his hand. I wanted to scream at him for wasting the precious sample that would save Jasper's life.

"Ah," he said finally. "I believe this will help me in creating a cure."

I sighed in relief.

"Demetri," he called. "Please take this and put it in my rooms."

"You aren't starting now?" My voice was sharp.

"Silly girl. It could be weeks before this cure is ready. Do you not understand the time it takes for these things?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling mysteriously.

"No!" I cried. I couldn't help myself. "Look at him! He's dying! We need it as soon as possible!"

"Alice, I am very sorry, dear one, but it does take time for these things."

"Please!" I begged, ignoring the glare Peter was sending my way. "It needs to be finished. We need it. Can't you start on it now?"

For the first time, Caius Volturi spoke.

"If we were to start preparing it now, what would you be willing to give up in return?"

**As for Lost and Found, that will be continued. I am writing the next chapter now, and I will not be taking it down. :) I can't say when I will be updating Hurt, because as of right now I have not been writing the next chapter... I only have the start of it written.**

**Reviews?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been really busy with school.  
><strong>

**Alice POV**

I stared at Caius, feeling sick to my stomach. Peter's accusing, furious eyes were on me. Jasper looked horrified.

"What would you want?" I finally got out.

"Well, I don't know." He was obviously enjoying playing with me. "Take a guess, child."

"I… do you… want me to join you?"

**Jasper POV**

I flinched at the very thought of Alice going to join the Volturi, and looked at Caius in terror.

But he just smiled coldly.

"You are not that valuable. I wish for something better."

Aro was tense and uncomfortable. He had clearly not intended to ask for anything, thinking of it as a favor to an old friend.

Peter spoke. "We can… we can tell you where Maria and her army hide. They are planning the destruction of a whole city."

"Not good enough. I'll take that, but perhaps something more."

I almost cried with frustration. This was ridiculous.

"We don't need it soon," I protested. "You can take as long as you want. Please, just let us go."

"Go!" Aro cried eagerly. "Please do go! I will have it ready soon, dear friends! Goodbye now."

Peter rushed me out of there, shoving me in the process. I tripped and cried out as my body collided with the hard ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, lifting me easily and carrying me the rest of the way. A burning pain started in my body. He was in such a hurry that he wasn't as gentle as he usually was, and it hurt. Was I really so fragile now?

"Be easy with him!" Alice shrieked. "You're hurting him!"

"Are you happy now?" Peter growled. "Look what you've done. You've gone and ruined our only chance of having his cure ready soon."

"But Aro said-" Emmett began.

"She didn't give the Volturi anything in return. It won't be ready for at least two weeks now," Peter said tersely.

I moaned at the thought of this pain for so long.

"But he'll die," she whispered.

"Most likely, yes. Why the hell did you have to do that?" he shouted at her. "Aro would have given it to us in three days at the most!"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "Stop yelling at me!"

"Enough," I whispered. "Stop it, Peter."

At my request, he fell silent. "Sorry, Jasper. Did I upset you?"

"You snapped at Alice." My voice was sharp. "Of course that upset me. I don't understand why you think you have the right to snap at my wife, Peter."

"I'm sorry."

I started coughing violently as my strength gave out. I couldn't even reprimand him now, I was so weak.

"Come on," Peter said. "Let's just get him home. You can yell at me later, Jas, okay?"

I closed my eyes, not bothering to respond. He took off running again.

**Charlotte POV**

We were back at our hotel now, and we were finally free to talk without Alice interrupting. I understood that she only wanted Jasper to be safe, but that didn't help decide what to do.

Now she was busy tucking Jasper into bed for the night and whispering to him, so we were sure she would pay no attention to what we were doing. She would probably be occupied with Jasper for a while, at least until he went to sleep.

"We have to stay here," Peter said. He did not look happy about that. "If only she hadn't opened her mouth-"

"It will hardly kill him to wait another week or so, Peter," I said, but I was doubtful. Jasper was so weak already and I wasn't actually sure he would survive the long wait.

"It could. Look at him," Peter retorted.

Looking at Jasper, I knew my mate was right. There was something so fragile about his face that it frightened me. He wasn't strong enough to make it much longer.

How had he gotten so sick so fast? I wondered. It was so strange.

Alice was singing to him softly, and I thought that maybe she was going insane with worry, since her mate was so sick.

"When you wake, you shall have a cake, and all the pretty little ponies," she was singing quietly. "Go to sleep, sweet Jasper. I'll be right here when you wake up tomorrow morning."

I turned my attention back to the others, not wanting to eavesdrop. But it didn't really matter, because Alice came over to us quickly, and we had no time to discuss anything else.

"He's asleep," she said. "I need to call Esme and let her know we'll be staying here for a while."

"I'll do it," Carlisle said. "You just be with Jasper. He might wake up and need you."

Alice beamed at him gratefully and hurried back to Jasper's bedside. Carlisle walked outside, holding his phone to his ear.

"Think there's anywhere to hunt around here?" Emmett asked my mate hopefully. "I'm bored."

"I'm sure you can find someplace."

Emmett's face fell. "Oh, you won't be coming with me, will you? You don't hunt animals. I forgot."

"I can accompany you if you want me to," Peter answered. "I can hunt afterwards."

"Let's go then," Emmett said, tugging him out the door. With some frustration, I realized that I was again being left out of everything and had nothing to do to all night.

Fuming, I sat down on the sofa and tried to think of something, anything to do. I was unsuccessful, and ended up waiting for Carlisle to come back inside. When he did, he instantly understood my predicament and kindly offered to play a game of chess with me. I gratefully accepted.

He won.

**Jasper POV**

My nightmare began as it always had. The forest, the gloom, the emptiness. I was running through it, searching. I was cold, cold as death, and I was terrified. I had to find what I was searching for, and I would be safe and well and everything would be all right again.

But this time I could see Alice's pixie-like form flitting ahead of me in the gloom, moving away from me. She was what I was trying to find, and I just knew if I could only reach her then this nightmare would end. But she was always so far ahead, and I was unable to catch her. Then the fog and gloom thickened, and Alice began to fade away, to disappear from me.

"Alice," I cried out to her. "Alice… Alice… Alice… Alice…"

"Shh, sweetheart, you're dreaming. It's not real, you're safe."

"Alice…"

"Yes, I'm here. Hush now, darling, you're all right." Her arms cradled me against her, and I was finally warm and safe again.

I woke up with a start. There was no fog, no forest. Just a dimly lit hotel room, and Carlisle, Alice, and Charlotte were here with me.

"Alice," I whimpered. "It was so awful." And for the first time in so long, I actually started to cry.

"Oh, no. Don't cry, Jazz, it was only a dream." She cuddled me close to her body.

"I was so cold and thirsty," I cried. "And you were so far away from me and I was so afraid. It was horrible, Alice."

"Of course you were cold and hungry." Her voice was teasing, but it soothed me. "You haven't had any blood in so long, and you've kicked all your blankets off. Here, I'll pull them up and you'll sleep just fine." Alice laid me down against the pillows and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, pulling the covers over me.

"Don't leave me. It will come back."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jasper. I'm staying right here with you, I promise."

"Alice?" It was a blurred, drowsy sound.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Thank you for waking me. How'd you know I was having a nightmare?"

"I was right next to you, and you were shouting my name." The last thing I heard was her melodious laughter, like a lullaby, and I drifted back into sleep.

**Sorry for changing POV so much. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with school, and Fanfiction is now refusing to let me log in now. Also, I wondered if anyone would be interested in making a banner for this story. Whoever makes a banner gets the outtake of their choice. **

**Please review, including lurkers. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

"He's awake," Charlotte said softly, catching my attention. I turned to look at Jasper. He was just opening his eyes.

"Alice?"

I hurried to his side. "I'm here. Did you sleep well, baby?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. Looking down at him, I was shocked to see how quickly he'd deteriorated. There was something so fragile about his body that it was scary.

"How do you feel?" I asked, tensing as I waited for his answer.

"Not as bad as I did yesterday," he mumbled. "Alice, I'm thirsty."

Thank God we'd been prepared for this. Carlisle had packed a bag full of bear blood for Jasper in case he suddenly got thirsty.

"Ok, just hang on a minute." I hurried to where Carlisle's bags were and rummaged through them for the blood. When I finally found them, I filled a glass with it and put it to Jasper's mouth, remembering that he couldn't hold the glass himself.

When he finished it, he put his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I sensed that he just wanted some quiet time, and didn't speak.

"He's tired," I mouthed to Charlotte over the top of his head.

She nodded in understanding and slipped out the door. I was alone with him, finally. I had no idea where Peter, Emmett, and Carlisle had gone, but I didn't really care right now.

"Alice?" Jasper was looking up at me anxiously.

"Yes?" I forced a smile for him.

"Do you still love me?"

This question shocked me. How the hell could he even doubt that? _Of course _I loved him! I would always love him.

"Of course I love you."

"Oh. I love you, too."

"Well, why would you even ask?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know…"

"Why would you ask?" I repeated. "Answer me, Jasper. I'm serious."

"Well… it's just that… you just always seem to be busy and arguing with Peter, and yesterday when you asked Caius if he wanted you to join them… well, you just seemed… almost disappointed and upset that he said no. And it frightened me, and for a moment I just thought…"

"Thought what?" I pressed.

"That you were tired of taking care of me and wanted to be away from me," he blurted out.

I stared at him, astonished.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me," he whispered. "I just had an insecure moment, that's all."

"No, sweetheart, you didn't." I pulled him closer. "It's natural that you would think like that, because you're sick and scared."

He nuzzled his face close to me, and didn't answer.

"Come on," Peter burst through the door. "We're going to a new hotel."

"Why?" My voice was sharp.

"Because I said so. We just need to go to a different hotel. Jasper needs somewhere further from Volterra-"

"No."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Jasper doesn't need somewhere further from Volterra and we're _not _moving. If anything, he needs to be close to Volterra so we can get the cure from Aro quickly."

"Alice, this isn't about what you want."

"It's not about what you want, either." My voice rose. I was sick of Peter, sick of him and his bossiness. "It's about what's best for Jasper, and you don't know what's best for Jasper. I do. He is my mate, he has been with me for fifty years. I've put up with you trying to make every little decision and get your own way, but I'm done. You are _not_ the boss of us!"

Peter stared at me. He knew I was right. And he knew when he was beaten.

He didn't say anything else, but sat heavily on the couch.

"So we're not moving to a different hotel," Emmett said. I hadn't noticed him enter the room, too caught up in my one-sided shouting match with Peter.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Peter finally said. "I was not thinking of how you are affected in this."

"I know you weren't."

He looked down, at a loss for what to say. I turned my attention back to my brother. "No, we're not moving."

"Cool." Emmett sat on the edge of our bed. "Hey, Jazz. Feeling any better?"

"A little." Jasper moved his head off my chest so that he could see Emmett more clearly. "I was thirsty this morning."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very good," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Jasper's forehead. "He's still got a fever, but the fact that he's thirsty is a good sign."

Jasper looked happy at that. I cuddled him close to me.

"Is he getting better?" I asked hopefully.

"No. That just means that he's well enough to be able to drink anything, and that he hasn't gotten any worse today."

Jasper's face fell, and I stroked his cheek. "It's okay," I soothed. "At least you're not any sicker than you were. And besides, you'll be better as soon as we get your cure from Aro."

He laid his cheek on my shoulder, making a cute snuffling noise. "Alice, I'm having a hard time breathing through my nose-"

And his face turned a sickly greenish tint. I knew that look, and I grabbed a garbage bin from beside the bed, holding it under his chin just in time for him to throw up into it loudly.

When he finished, he collapsed back into my arms.

"Your body wasn't ready for the blood. You hadn't fed in so long that it reacted badly to the food," Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded weakly, snuggling into me. "I'm too sick to feed, you mean."

"No, not necessarily. We'll try giving you a little blood at a time, and see how you react. We have to find a way to get blood into you, or..."

"Or what?" My voice trembled.

"He will starve. And Aro's cure won't fix starvation."

**Okay, so no new chapter unless I get _at least _three or four review. Again, would anyone be interested in making a banner for this story? Please? You get the outtake of your choice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper POV**

Starve?

But that would mean hurting Alice. If I died, it would hurt her. And I couldn't bear to hurt her. I couldn't. I loved her and if I hurt her it would kill me.

"Jasper? Jasper, baby, calm down." Alice was holding my face in her hands. I realized I was hyperventilating in my panic. "It's all right. We won't let anything happen to you."

I tried to calm down, afraid I was scaring her. When I finally got my breathing under control, I relaxed against her shoulder.

"Are you okay now?" She stroked my back. I nodded.

Suddenly she gasped and grabbed the trash can, holding it under my chin just as I started to throw up. I was grateful for her gift at that moment, because I would've vomited all over her.

Carlisle gave me a cup. Looking down at it in confusion, I realized it was filled with ice cubes.

"We have to get some fluid into you," he explained. "I doubt the water in the ice will help at all, but we have to try something."

Alice's hands rubbed gentle circles on my back as I sucked on an ice cube and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Your fever feels higher." Peter's fingers touched my forehead. "Carlisle, should we put a cloth on his head or something? We have to try and cool him down."

Carlisle didn't answer at first. He was busy squeezing just a little bit of blood into another glass.

"Jasper, I want you to try and drink this after you finish the ice. We'll see if this helps. Peter, that's a good idea. We can try that in a little while, after we see if the blood makes him sick."

I swallowed the last bit of ice water and Alice reached for the blood, tilting it to my mouth. I drank what little there was and waited to throw up.

Ten minutes later, nothing had happened.

"Can he have more now?" Emmett broke the silence.

"Not yet. We need to wait a few hours." Carlisle placed a cold, wet cloth on my forehead. It felt nice, and I sighed.

"You rest for a bit," he ordered. Then, before I could even close my eyes, his cell phone rang.

"Aro?" His voice was hopeful as he answered. "Did you? That's wonderful. How long will it take you to finish it?"

There was a pause, and then, "Wednesday? We can certainly wait until then." Carlisle sounded relieved and happy as he talked a little more and then hung up.

"He's working on your cure right now, and he thinks he'll have it done by Wednesday." Before I could answer, he continued. "But Jasper, you must understand. It won't be a short recovery. It will be long, painful, and you _will _be on bed rest."

My dead heart sank. "Bed rest?"

"We don't know how it will affect you at first," he added. "It will probably hurt."

I could stand a little pain in order to recover.

"I owe you an apology, Alice." Peter spoke. "I believed that because of what you said to Caius, we wouldn't get the cure for weeks. I am sorry."

She smiled at him. Alice was so forgiving.

I dozed off after that.

Wednesday, we were driving to Volterra to get my cure. I'd gotten sick five times yesterday, and we were in a hurry to get it. I was dozing restlessly in the car with my head on Emmett's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind my closeness at all.

Knowing I couldn't walk, Emmett wrapped me in a blanket and carried me when we parked. I kept my eyes closed.

"Jas, open your eyes." He nudged me gently. "We're about to go in there."

I looked at the big doors. Alice smiled at me and held my hand. "You can be healthy again, Jasper," she said excitedly. "And you won't ever have to go through this again."

"Young Jasper has gotten worse," Aro observed. A vial of a bluish liquid was in his hands. "This cure is much needed."

I noticed that Caius was angry, and his expression was sour, probably because he wasn't allowed to force us to give something in return.

I yawned, feeling very tired. When was Aro going to stop talking and give us the cure? Then I realized that was what he was talking about.

"It will be agonizing for a few days, more than likely. Nausea, headaches, back pains after the first few days. Drowsiness, and paranoia. Separation anxiety. That's all I can say right now, and none of those are completely certain. But this _will _help you be completely healthy again. It'll be awhile, but it will. I can promise that."

"Thank you, Aro." Carlisle took the little vial. Aro held up a hand to stop us from leaving.

"Wait a moment. You have to take several with you. He'll need to take one every three days." And he filled Carlisle's arms with medicine. Then he pressed the original vial of venom into my hand. "You must give this back to Maria."

As we turned to go, Caius spoke. "Peter, stay behind for a moment. Your companions can wait outside."

Charlotte looked horrified, but Alice propelled her out of the room, pushing gently.

I wanted to cry and kick and scream to stay with Peter, but Emmett hurried me after the others.

All I heard was soft voices from the chamber. My vampire hearing was basically gone since I'd gotten sick. I hated not being able to hear anything.

Fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds later, Peter returned.

"They… they made me tell them the history of our battles with Maria and tell them where she is now. They want to keep an eye on her to make sure she's being careful."

"Are they going to kill her?" My voice broke. She had willingly saved me, and even though I hated her, I wouldn't want her to die by the hands of the Volturi.

"I don't know."

Carlisle came to my side as we left the castle and got in the car again. "Jasper, you must drink this now. It needs to work quickly."

I obediently took the little vial and opened it.

"Drink it," he urged. "Whatever happens at first, you'll be all right."

I drank the liquid.

_This doesn't hurt at all, _I thought in confusion. _Maybe it won't hurt._

That is what I thought until the burning began and darkness washed over me.

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


	12. Chapter 12

******Ok, so yet again I apologize for the wait. I had to go to my dad's house, and my stepmom is picky when it comes to computer time. Then I was upset because Jackson and Jerad left 100 Monkeys, and lost inspiration. And THEN I was angry when I saw all the negative comments about Jackson and Sheila.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**Alice POV**

Jasper was whimpering.

Gathering him close to me, I tried to soothe him, to no avail. I didn't even know if he could hear me. Edward wasn't here to tell me if he could hear us or not.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's all right. It will all be over soon, Jasper. You'll feel so much better."

We were home now, in our bedroom. Carlisle, Esme, and Peter had been in and out for two days, but I hadn't moved from my vigil beside him.

Sometimes I sang to him, or hummed lullabies. It didn't always comfort him, but it made me feel a little better.

Aro had left out one small detail- fever. Jasper was burning up, and all we could do was hold him in our cold arms or put ice wrapped in cloths on his body.

He woke up to vomit or complain of headaches. He was often lost in delirium, wandering through days of his human life. It frightened me when he spoke to his dead siblings or mother.

Now he was still, the whimpering stopped. I laid him back down on the pillows, kissing his nose lovingly.

"Lydia."

My dead heart sank. He was talking to his dead younger sister again. Lydia Ann had died when she was thirteen, from consumption.

"I'm here, Jasper." I'd found that it helped to just go along with what he wanted. It always hurt when he didn't know me, when he thought that my hands were his sister's. It shouldn't bother me, I always told myself. He's delirious.

His eyes opened halfway. "You're not Lydia Ann."

"It's Alice, Jasper baby, your wife, Alice."

"Alice… I want Peter. I need to tell him…"

I sighed. "Okay… but he went hunting, Jazz, you can see him when he gets back."

I saw that Jasper had fallen asleep again and was grateful. At least he was free of pain for a little while. My own heart was aching.

Jasper was awake more often, and we were beginning to see what Aro had meant about separation anxiety.

He'd cried fretfully the first time I left him, having been forced to go hunting. He was afraid I was gone forever. He hadn't realized how badly I needed to go, because if he had, I was sure he would've been more tolerant of my disappearance.

The second time, I was only gone for about ten minutes, but when I came back he was hyperventilating and shaking.

So I just stopped going anywhere. I stayed with him constantly.

Most of the time, he was either sleeping or in that other world where I did not exist. The cure was causing him to be exhausted all the time.

"Mother…" Jasper called weakly.

He wanted his mother. I couldn't give him what he wanted. I didn't even have a picture of his mother.

When there was no answer, his dark eyes flickered open. "Alice?"

"Jasper," I said softly, kissing his forehead. "Do you feel any better? It's almost time to drink some of your cure again."

"Alice, I don't think it's working."

"It's working, sweetie. Remember, you could lift your cup for a minute by yourself yesterday."

"But I don't feel any better."

He was obviously upset. And I couldn't help but wonder if he was right about the cure not working. He'd been taking it twice a day for four days and the only thing that had happened was being able to lift his cup.

Carlisle brought the little vial in. "Here, Jasper, drink it."

"It's not making me any better."

"It will work in time, son, now drink it, please."

I held the vial to Jasper's mouth, fearing that his hands would shake and he would spill. He drank it easily enough, though he didn't look too happy about it.

Later, when he was sleeping again, I heard Carlisle on the phone.

"Aro, this cure has only had minimal effects. He's gotten the slightest bit stronger, and even that is going away a little. Is it going to work at all?"

Hard as I tried, I couldn't make out Aro's response.

"What do you mean, something went wrong? Jasper's not strong enough to come back to Italy so you can fix it!" Carlisle's voice was slightly raised, something I rarely heard.

"No. Your coming to Forks is absolutely unacceptable."

I stared at Jasper, panic-stricken. The cure wasn't working. He wasn't really getting better at all.

"Yes, we can give it another three days. If it doesn't start to help him by the time those days are up, we will work something out. Thank you." He hung up.

That night, Jasper woke up and realized I was crying.

A weightless hand smoothed my head. "Why are you crying, Alice?" he whispered. "I'm not dying." His hand stroked my hair. "Hush, now, love. It's not as bad as you think."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry, Jazz, I can't stop crying."

Jasper's bent fingers pushed my hair away from my face and stroked my cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, Alice."

I looked my husband in the eyes. "I've done everything, wrong, Jas. No matter what we try, we can't help you and everything hurts you. It's not _fair._"

"You've done all you can. You do everything right, Alice. Don't fret, darlin'." His heavy eyelids closed and his ragged breathing slowed in sleep.

I avoided crying in front of him. I knew it would stress him out and cause him to worry about me unnecessarily. I hated that he'd caught me doing it.

Honestly, I usually wasn't one for crying. These were just such dark, terrible times and Jasper was so sick. At times, it seemed like he would never get better.

I covered him with an extra blanket, since his fever was gone, replaced with icy cold. Then I went out of the room, closing the door softly behind me so he wouldn't be disturbed.

Most of my family was in the living room, watching It. Edward wasn't there, of course, but all the others were.

"Want to join us, Alice?" Esme patted the couch cushion beside her.

"Just for a little while. I need a break from the sickroom for now." I sat on the couch beside Esme and watched the remaining half of the movie. But by the end, I did _not _need any more time away from the sickroom and I missed Jasper.

Almost running to check on him, I found that his breathing was a little shallow, but he was alive and no worse than usual.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," I whispered to him, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. "I hope this cure works. Because if you die, I will too."

My breath caught in my throat. I was so glad Jasper hadn't been awake to hear me say that. I'm sure he knew that, but to hear me say it would break his heart.

**So I would really appreciate more than three reviews for this chapter... reviews make me update faster...**

**Is anybody reading Lost and Found or The Fall?**

**I have also decided to start thanking my reviewers at the end of each chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**TwilightTwihardFanFictioner**

**Randomer**

**Aly130**

**Everyday i'm shuffling**

**Everyone who reviews get an outtake or a teaser! If you leave anonymous r****eviews, please PM me your email if you want an outtake or a teaser and I can email it to you or something. Everyone, just mention in your review:**

**If you want an outtake, you can have anything you desire. Just tell me what you want. If you want a teaser, it will be of the next chapter. Please let me know if you want an outtake or a teaser.**

**Sorry for the long A/N and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

******So sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. I have no idea if the Fall will be updated again, as I've spoken with Jackson, so I've seemed to have lost the ability to write about him temporarily. (Please don't tell me it was a fake Facebook, because I opened webcam with him)  
><strong>

**Carlisle POV**

Day 1:

Jasper came down with a severe fever. His emaciated face was hot and a reddish color that worried me, since he didn't have blood. He complained that he ached all over and his bones hurt. "Carlisle, where is Alice? Where are Alice and Peter?"

He wanted Alice and Peter badly. Finally, they showed up, returning from a forced hunting trip.

Instantly, they became anxious. Alice rushed to her mate's side, cradling him close to her, and Peter leaned over him. Peter started questioning me about the cause for this. I couldn't answer, because I didn't know.

I checked his temperature again. With the thermometer in his mouth, Jasper stared up at Alice as if a golden angel had come to save him in his time of pain and sickness. I was all but forgotten.

"Sweetheart, my darling Jasper," she cooed, cradling him on her lap and kissing his forehead. "I'm here. I love you. I'll take care of you and make it go away."

Alice put him under the covers again, hovering beside him and feeding him a little blood. Her golden eyes were filled with tears that would never fall, and her slender white hands worked their way through his hair.

Day 2:

He started coughing. Listless and pale, he lay in the huge bed. He seemed made of porcelain, he was so waxy white, and his dark eyes grew larger as they appeared to sink deeper into his skull and purple shadows came under them.

Around noon, one glance at the thermometer from Jasper's mouth caused me to panic. _Oh, God, no. That's high for a human, even, what could this mean for my son?_

All day, everyone jumped up and down, to run for ice cubes, blood, blankets. Jasper finally started to cry at about three. I felt awful. Even though I was a vampire, and had been for 363 years, I understood what it had to be like to feel so sick you wanted to cry.

He tossed and fretted, weak and uneasy, bothered by things he couldn't express but through fearful eyes that ripped at my heart.

He started asking strange questions, but I didn't know if he was delirious or not.

"Why do I stay upstairs all the time?"

"Where is Esme? Did she disappear?"

"Why are the walls fuzzy?"

"Are they fuzzy?" I asked in answer.

"Peter is all fuzzy too. Pete, why are you blurry?"

"He's tired," I told Jasper.

"Peter, are you tired? You should rest."

"Kind of. I'd like for you to go to sleep so I can relax and know you're sleeping soundly."

Alice sighed and cuddled Jasper against her, kissing his cheeks. "Go to sleep for just a little while, okay?"

He closed his eyes, nestling his cheek in her shirt. "Okay."

We all relaxed when he was asleep.

That evening, I was drawn to Jasper's room by the sound of him coughing. I ran to their room, where I saw him sitting up in bed, bent over and coughing harshly.

His terrifying coughing continued, as he gasped for air.

Alice was weeping and hugging him close to her, rubbing his back to try and ease his struggles.

I rubbed his chest and pulled him from Alice's arms, hitting his back.

His coughs died away and slumped back against me, replaced by a weak whimpering. I soothed him softly, rubbing his back and whispering to him.

"We'll have to try again," Esme said from the doorway, eyes wide and glistening with tears that would never fall. "Should we try somewhere other than Volterra? Carlisle, I can't watch my son die."

I looked down at Jasper, who was all but asleep in my arms, and nodded.

**Alice POV**

Jasper's fever went down a little. He was out of danger, for the moment.

We had a bit of a scare with him. Emmett wanted to try and get him to walk a little, thinking it would help. When my brother's back was turned, Jasper had taken a tumble down the basement stairs. None of us had known until we found Emmett pulling Jasper from a tub of hot water.

I'd asked what he was doing, and he said he was trying to warm Jasper up, and explained what had happened. Carlisle had dragged Jasper away from Emmett, dressing him in a warm pair of pajamas, and Peter had taken Emmett to the forest for "a little talk."

I wrapped Jasper in a blanket and sat down in a rocking chair, cuddling my mate on my lap. I covered his wan face with kisses and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, causing him to sometimes give a breathy laugh.

If he could laugh, he could drink. I gave him sips of lukewarm blood. I rocked him in the chair, singing "Smile" to him, the song by Uncle Kracker.

"Alice," Jasper whispered as he started to nod off into sleep. "I miss Esme. Doesn't she still love me?"

My heart broke for him. "Of course she does. She just has to comfort the others, when you're sick and they're so worried."

Jasper stared up at me to see if I was sincere. Then slowly, his frail arms crept up to wrap around my neck and he nestled his head on my shoulder. "I'm so sleepy, Alice, but will you please keep singing?"

I was still rocking, still singing softly, when Peter came back into our room. Jasper had fallen asleep on me, but I kept singing for him.

"Did you… s_peak _with Emmett?" I asked. We'd long since given up the struggle to be Jasper's caretaker. For Jasper's survival, we had to work together.

"Yes. He's currently in the woods nursing his shoulder."

I giggled, and kept rocking my Jasper.

"Good. He shouldn't have made Jazz walk, anyway."

Before Peter could respond, we heard Carlisle on the phone in the living room.

"Hello, Corrine. It's Carlisle. My son is sick. I need your help."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the wait. At first I was too busy to update, then I was too angry. And then my dear mother put parental controls on here. So here's the chapter, and Corrine is introduced.  
><strong>

**Peter POV**

"Hello, Corrine. It's Carlisle. My son is sick. I need your help."

My head snapped up at those words. _Finally _Carlisle Cullen would do something other than beg the Volturi and watch my brother wither away.

I had to strain, but I could faintly hear some of the words the person on the other end of the line was saying.

"_Carlisle?... What do… sick?"_

"He's been ill for weeks now. Stomachaches, headaches, nausea… We've tried everything we can think of and nothing. I wouldn't have bothered you if I had a choice left."

"_Bring…See…what I can…"_

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Corrine. You don't know how grateful we are for your help."

"_Bye, Carlisle."_

He poked his head into the room, seeing Jasper was sleeping. "Peter, Alice, can you two come downstairs? We're going to have a meeting."

Alice eased Jasper off her, laying him on the bed, and followed me downstairs. I stood against the wall with Charlotte, watching the Cullens take their seats around the table.

"My… old acquaintance, Corrine, has agreed to help us heal Jasper in any way she can."

Everyone looked relieved- except Rosalie, who was suspicious, as was I. "Who is Corrine?"

"She's someone I used to travel with. I don't know all that much about her, she is very private. I do know that she now travels in a coven of four. She is with two males and one female vampire."

"Do you know them?"

"No. All I know is that her mate is called Nathaniel."

Rosalie huffed. "So we're going to stay with four vampires we don't know. How do you know they won't kill us?"

Carlisle sighed. "Rose…"

She looked at him. "Well? How do we know? What if they attack us? How will we protect Jasper if we're all dead?"

"Corrine would never do such a thing. And we're not staying with them at their home."

"Then how the hell-?"

"They are staying here."

Rosalie looked furious. Emmett reached out to calm her, but she shook him off and hissed at him, then stalked outside.

Slowly, the meeting came to an end. He said that Corrine and her coven would arrive late tomorrow or early the next day.

"Do you trust this Corrine?" Charlotte asked me quietly, as we sat in the darkness of Jasper's room. He was content to play chess with Emmett for the time being, propped up on many pillows with Alice beside him.

"Check," Emmett said. Jasper sighed, frustrated.

"No, I don't, not yet," I admitted. "A strange coven here just seems so foolish. That will endanger Jasper."

"I know," she soothed. "We'll keep him safe. And after how Rosalie acted, she doesn't like it either. I'm sure she'll stay close to him as well."

Jasper spoke. "What are you all hiding from me? Who is Corrine, Peter?"

I froze, as did everyone else in the room.

"_Who is Corrine_?" he demanded. "If it has something to do with me, you can't keep it from me, Peter. Damn you, I'll find out somehow."

Carlisle's voice came from downstairs. "He's right. You can tell him."

I chose my words carefully. "Corrine is a friend of Carlisle's, who wants to help you."

"Help me?"

"She's coming to try and make you better," I told him. "She and her coven, that is."

"How many in her coven?"

"Four, counting her."

He nodded, falling silent, and turned back to his game. Emmett was watching him anxiously. I knew my brother was irritated that we'd not told him about Corrine. But Carlisle hadn't wanted to stress him out or upset him, worrying it would be bad for his health.

Charlotte leaned into me, so I put my arm around her and watched Jasper's face intently for signs of stress. There were none.

Surprisingly, Jasper stayed awake all night, even though by morning he was leaning on Alice with droopy eyes. I quit watching him eventually, deciding he was okay.

There was a quick rap at the door downstairs, and I smelled someone unfamiliar. Immediately, my body tensed and I moved closer to Jasper to protect him.

Carlisle opened the door. "Corrine? You're quite early. How did you get here so quickly?"

There was a quick murmur that was unintelligible for even my ears, and then Carlisle spoke again. "And this is your mate, Nathaniel?"

"I am Nathaniel. This is Scarlett, and this is Caleb."

"Very nice to meet you all. Corrine, would you like to come see Jasper?"

"Of course, Carlisle. That is why I am here, is it not?"

A moment later, the two of them entered the room. My eyes went to her, analyzing her for danger to my brother.

She had long, curling black hair, and eyes an unusual shade of red. She was more beautiful than most of our kind, as beautiful as Rosalie Hale, but her face was rather arrogant, to be honest. I found no true threat in her for now, but I did not relax.

As she knelt over Jasper, I hovered close to the bed, eyes locked on her. She examined him quietly, occasionally murmuring something to him softly, in an oddly gentle voice.

Finally, _finally, _she stood and moved away. Alice and I instantly moved closer.

"I believe I can help your son, Carlisle."

"And will you want something in return?" I demanded.

Corrine acted as if I hadn't even spoken. I resisted the urge to snarl. "I will need to send Scarlett and perhaps Caleb to a place to fetch supplies. I either want some of your coven to go along with them, or your word that they will not attack Nathaniel nor I."

There was an immediate murmur of disagreement from downstairs, obviously stating that none of the Cullens would accompany Scarlett and Caleb.

"Corrine, I give you my word that my _family _will not attack you or your coven." Carlisle sighed, as if regretful that she did not trust him. Again, I resisted the urge to growl. Foolish Carlisle, always the one to trust others too quickly. Far too trusting.

"As an old friend, I shall hold you to that, Carlisle." Corrine turned, not waiting for a response, and spoke in the direction of the door. "Scarlett darling, Caleb, come. I need you to do something for our dearest Carlisle.

**Go to this link for a picture of Corrine:**

.http :/www. dreamstime. com/ beautiful-muslim-woman-with-long-black-hair-thumb18284125. jpg

Just be sure to take out the spaces.

**Teaser to reviewers.**


	15. Chapter 15

******Yay, I'm finally updating earlier. I don't know if I can keep doing this, as this chapter is shorter, and I'm at my dad's house. I only had time to do this now because he had to take my dog to the vet. :( I will try to keep updating sooner.  
><strong>

**Emmett POV**

Scarlett and Caleb, I think the other's name was, had gone to get supplies for Jasper. They'd been gone for two days, and I was starting to worry we'd been tricked.

I'd joined Alice and Peter in Jasper's room lately, trying to play chess with him to pass the time. I knew Jasper was getting annoyed with me now, tired of my constant presence. He didn't understand why I was always there. He wanted to be left alone most of the time, sick of us fussing over him.

"Don't want to play chess," he snapped at me when I came in there. "I'm tired of chess."

"Jas," I coaxed patiently. "There's nothing else for you to do, and I'm bored without you. Play with me just one more time?"

"_No! _Stop treating me like an infant. I don't want to play and that's that. Get over it."

"We will stop treating you like a child when you cease acting like one," Peter said, ignoring Jasper's glare.

"Don't talk to him like that," Alice said defensively. The tension in the room was rising. "He's not acting like a baby, Peter. Leave him alone."

I sighed and put the chess set down. "Fine, no chess, you win. Jesus."

Jasper turned his face away from me. Alice rubbed his back. "I know," she soothed. "You're tired of being sick, aren't you? You'll be better soon."

"_No,_ I'm _tired _of not being able to move because I'm sick! I can't even sit up without help, or hold a glass of blood! It's not fair!" he complained. "I feel like shit right now, and I feel better than I have in weeks!"

"I know," she sighed. "Just lie down and rest for a while. Maybe you'll be in a better mood."

He looked back at me resentfully before laying down and letting Alice put the blankets over him. I sensed that I wasn't wanted and went back downstairs.

Where was Scarlett with the medicine?

**Carlisle POV**

Scarlett and Caleb had finally come back. They brought medicines that I didn't know of, and special blood for Jasper that Corrine insisted would help him. It didn't make him sick, meaning he didn't puke it back up.

Now I was leaning over Jasper, helping him drink the special blood, and giving him just a spoonful of medicine every hour.

"Jasper," I said softly, catching his attention as I came into the room. He was lying against Alice quietly, eyes half-closed. Alice started propping him up on pillows when I appeared, so I could feed him.

"I'll do it, Carlisle," she said.

"No, that's okay. I can do it."

I sat beside Jasper on the bed and put the straw to his mouth. When he'd drank a decent amount, I took the straw away and fed him a spoonful of medicine. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"More?" I asked, shaking the blood gently in its bottle.

He nodded and tried to scoot forward, failing. I placed the straw against his lips again, letting him drink as much blood as he wished. When he finally pushed it away, I smiled reassuringly and drew back. "Good. You drank more than earlier. That's a good sign."

Jasper nodded, keeping his eyes closed as Alice began removing pillows to help him lie down.

"Carlisle?" Corrine entered the room, causing Alice to growl. She didn't trust Corrine, did not like her at all.

"Yes?" I pretended I hadn't heard Alice growl at my old friend.

"Has your son gotten any better?" She put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He flinched.

"I feel better," he whispered. "A little."

Hope filling me, I glanced at Jasper. "Do you?"

"Yes. A little. Not much." He slipped out from under her hand, nestling closer to Alice and as far from Corrine as possible. None of my family was particularly fond of her.

No one was. Even her coven had no love with her. They were most likely with her because she was strong.

"Corrine?" Scarlett whispered, coming into Jasper's room. Alice groaned in annoyance and I shot her a stern look.

"Alice," I warned. "That's enough."

"Yes, Scarlett, darling child. What is it?"

"I brought the other medicine for J-Jasper."

"Do not stutter when you speak of him, Scarlett darling. I hate when you stutter." Corrine took the little bottle from Scarlett's hand and turned toward me. "You are to administer this medication to him a half hour after you give him the other one. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Such a cold woman. She used to be kinder. What had happened to make her this way?

Jasper moved his head away from the two of them, wary that Scarlett would try to touch him as Corrine had. I wasn't pleased with Corrine for that. She knew that my son didn't tolerate much physical contact.

"Give it to him in twenty minutes, then," she ordered, turning around and sweeping out of the room.

Ugh. Why had I asked for her help again? I wondered as I followed her, leaving Jasper and Alice alone.


	16. Chapter 16

******I just got back from a camping trip and I'm so irritated I can't even try to give you my reasons for not updating. I know this is short, sorry. And this chapter is mostly fluff.  
><strong>

**Bella POV**

"Please?" Alice asked. "It's only for a few hours."

"I don't know if Edward will let me," I said doubtfully.

"I'll make him let you. He understands that Carlisle is making me leave the "sick room" for a while. He wants someone in there that hasn't had to for a while. And you and Jasper need bonding time."

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Because you do." Alice was sitting on the Cullen's front porch. Jasper's window was open upstairs so she could hear if something was wrong. Corrine's medicine had helped him to get well enough that he could stand a little breeze and not get cold.

"Fine," I huffed.

She smiled sweetly. "Great! Thank you, Bella!" she sang. "Esme, Rose, and I are going shopping, while the guys are going out hunting. Corrine and her coven are out doing whatever they do. You go on upstairs."

I nodded.

When I got to Jasper's room, he was sitting propped up on several pillows, eyes half-closed and sleepy. The breeze wafted through the room, ruffling his hair.

"You okay?" I asked, smoothing his blankets over his chest. Something I'd seen Alice do in the few times I'd been in here.

Jasper nodded, not saying anything. He looked tired.

"Do you want me to shut the window?" I offered.

"No… I like it open. It's too hot in here."

I didn't know what to do now. So I just went and sat in a rocking chair by the door. Jasper eventually fell asleep, and I think I did too, because I woke up to the sound of him coughing violently.

Uncertain what to do, I went to his side. He was bent double, coughing badly. I rubbed his back, trying to stop it.

Eventually, the terrible noise died away and he slumped back against the pillows, head lolling back. "Can I have some water or blood?" His voice was raspy.

"Of course…" Unable to stand the idea of getting him blood, I went downstairs and got him a glass of water, holding it to his mouth.

He drank, seeming to enjoy the cold tastelessness. I pulled it back when he stopped drinking and set it on his bedside table. "Better?"

Jasper nodded and curled up under the covers, closing his eyes without a word to me. I took that as a dismissal and went to sit again.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, cracking open the door. "We're back. You can leave now if you want."

I got up from the rocking chair and started out the door, when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

**Alice POV**

I held Jasper tightly against my side, humming quietly to soothe him. Bella had gone and he'd had a small panic attack. I just didn't know why. He hadn't told me why yet.

"How is he?" Esme poked her head through the door.

"He's fine now," I told her. "I got him calmed down."

"Why did he…?" Her eyes were concerned.

"I don't know."

Jasper stirred beside me. I knew he was awake, but I wasn't sure how aware of our conversation he was.

"Alice? Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She went home, sweetie," I said. "She's fine."

"I know she is. I just wanted to know where she went."

Looking down at his innocent expression, I couldn't doubt his honesty. Jasper wouldn't lie to me anyway. I had no idea why I was so skeptical and doubtful today.

Carlisle came into the room. I looked up at him questioningly.

"His medicine," Carlisle said in way of explanation, coming to our bed. I helped Jasper sit up a little more so he could take it.

Jasper wrinkled his nose in distaste when Carlisle went to give him the liquid. "It's disgusting," he complained. "Do I have to take it? Can't you at least flavor it?"

"Jazz," I scolded gently. "Don't complain. It will help you get better."

He scowled, moody. "I don't like it. It tastes like shit."

"_Jasper_!" Carlisle reprimanded. "You stop that and watch your language. Take your medicine."

With an obviously reluctant air, Jasper opened his mouth so the spoon could be placed in and swallowed, making a face. His attitude was actually funny, and I couldn't help but giggle.

He flopped back against his pillow and I helped him lie back down. It never failed to amaze me how he could go from wanting comfort and attention to whining about it and hating to have attention on him.

Carlisle left quickly, and I started rubbing Jasper's back in an attempt to get him in a better mood. "He's just trying to get you healthy again, Jazz. Don't get angry at him."

"I don't want him to do that," he mumbled. "I don't like that medicine. It tastes like-"

"Shit. I know," I interrupted him.

"I was going to say skunk," he replied. "But shit is right, too, I guess."

Rolling my eyes, I kept rubbing his back. "Oh, stop that," I said. "You have to take it anyway, honey. It'll get you better. Don't you want to be well again?"

"Yeah, I do, but I just really hate that medicine," he whined.

"Get over it," I retorted.

He didn't say anything.

Of course, talking tired him out and he couldn't talk much after a while. So he lay there quietly while I talked.

Eventually I looked down at him and his eyes were closed. I wondered if he was sleeping, but his eyes flashed open when I stopped talking, so I started again.

And then Carlisle came back in.

Oh, God. His complaints again.

**I'll update faster if I get lots of reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

******Not too happy with this chapter but wanted to update for you.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

I looked around the room, listening. Not a sound. I heard nothing.

Smiling softly, I swung my legs around and carefully let my bare feet touch the floor, trying not to be loud.

Not that it mattered. The house seemed to be empty. I wondered where they'd all gone.

But that didn't matter either. I was getting up today if I could. I'd had to wait for them all to be busy or whatever, because they wouldn't let me.

Rising unsteadily, I used the dresser for support and clutched at the wall as I limped my way to the door. I was very wobbly, barely able to manage it. So of course the stairs presented a problem.

I tried my best. I did. But they were too much of a challenge for me and I went down almost instantly. I rolled to the bottom of the stairs and lay there in a daze, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs. Great. Now I'd be in huge trouble when someone found me.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit. I woke up suddenly when I heard Edward exclaim, "Jasper!" and he lifted me in his arms, rushing me upstairs.

My head hung limply over his arm. He held me gingerly, so as not to hurt me, laying me down on my bed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked me, sighing. "I thought you knew not to get up."

I couldn't speak. I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. Edward wasn't paying attention to me anyway. He ripped off my shirt and his cold hands were on my torso, bending over me. I gasped at the cool touch on my hot skin.

"Jasper, you've broken two ribs. You fool. Why did you do that?"

I tuned him out, closing my eyes, and drifted in and out again. It was hours before I heard other voices. They were home. Great…

"_Jasper!_" Alice screamed, running to me. My eyes snapped open.

"He's fine, Alice, calm down. I took care of him."

She ignored him and moved my head and shoulders to her lap. "Jasper…"

"I'm okay, Alice," I managed to murmur. "Just a lil accident."

Edward's tone was severe. "Your mate thought it acceptable to wait until no one was here, and then tries to walk by himself."

Alice inhaled sharply. "Jasper!"

I scowled at Edward resentfully. Now I was regaining a little strength, enough to speak.

"Don't you look at him like that, Jazz," Alice warned me.

I shut my eyes again, feeling annoyed.

Of course, the minute Carlisle found out, he ordered that I was to be watched at all times and was not to be left alone again after this stunt. I was sulky.

And I was confined to bed rest again. Joy. I slept most of the day with Alice clutching me.

As the day wore on, my fever rose and my ribs ached. Carlisle was worried.

"Lydia," I moaned, and thrashed feebly. Where was she?

"Jasper, it's me, your Alice."

"Lydia? Violet?" I called out.

"Jasper," she wept. "Please stop."

I fell silent. I didn't want to hurt her. Alice. Alice was important, if nothing else was. I was drowsy again, and confused. I still wanted to know where my sisters were.

"Emmett," I said instead. "I want Emmett."

Instantly, she sat up, laying me down gently. "Em!"

He appeared in the doorway, grinning at her softly. "You called?" His voice was quiet.

"Jasper wants you."

Emmett went to me. "Yeah, Jazz. What is it?"

I looked up at him. "I'm bored."

"Dude, what do you want me to do about that?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Play chess with me."

"No, Jasper. Absolutely not," Alice said. "You have to lie down and I'm not letting you sit up. No chess right now."

I sighed. I did not like being coddled. No. I did not like it one bit.

"But Alice…"

"No!"

Sighing, I settled back onto the bed. Emmett sat in the corner, in the rocking chair.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, baby."

"Can I get up?"

"No."

I sighed again.

"Aw, let him get up."

"No, Em!" she snapped. "You can just shut up."

"I need a shower, Ali," I coaxed.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I haven't had one in days and I'm gross."

Alice groaned. "Fine. But I have to help you."

"I know."

She helped me out of bed and toward the bathroom, taking me one shuffling step at a time.

I had not realized that agony would rip through my torso when I walked. "Oh!"

"Jasper?" She stopped us and turned, checking me all over for injuries. "What's wrong?"

"My broken ribs hurt…" I whispered. "That's all."

Alice frowned. "Do you want to wait and shower later?"

"No." I shook my head.

She put me in the shower and washed me off gently. It was caring and not at all sexual. Just what I needed right now.

Afterwards, she carefully tucked me back in bed and sent Emmett out.

She hummed me a lullaby and sang me to sleep.

Oh, Alice.. I thought as my eyes closed. What will you do if I die?


	18. Chapter 18

******I'm so so so so sorry! I've been busy with promotion practice, class trip, drama, family drama, and roleplay. I'm going to try and start updating faster, promise, and I'll try and get my other stories updated too. BTW, I made a Twilight Roleplay, so if anyone is interested I'll PM you the link.  
><strong>

**Emmett POV**

"Damn it," I thought, hurrying to Jasper's bedroom where he slept quietly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Jasper," I whispered, shaking him lightly. His eyes barely opened as I carefully sat him up and propped him against the headboard. Alice was busy packing their clothes.

As I wrapped him in a blanket and carried him downstairs hastily, his eyes closed and his head rested in the crook of my neck when he fell back to sleep in my arms. I carried him out into the cold, dark night. Peter was waiting at the car to put him in.

Corrine had gone and killed someone. A Forks resident.

A Forks High student.

We had to move, and fast.

I knew Carlisle was considering asking Corrine to leave, but he was worried Jasper would worsen without her supplying the medicine. I personally thought he should ask her to leave before she ruined everything. I couldn't stand Corrine.

"Give him to me," Peter said softly, reaching for Jasper. I passed him to Peter and ran back inside to help Rosalie pack.

In a matter of minutes, we had gone.

It took us a full day to arrive at one of our "safe houses", a house we'd bought in case this happened. This one was far from Forks. Edward had chosen to stay with Bella until she broke the news to Charlie that she was leaving.

Jasper was awake now, chattering in Carlisle's ear. I hadn't seen him so happy in a while. Maybe leaving Forks was what he needed.

"Emmett? Jasper is trying to get your attention," Carlisle told me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, buddy, wasn't paying attention. What?"

"I feel funny and you should pull over."

_Fuck. Don't puke in my car. Please don't let him puke in my car._

"All right.. hang on, Jasper. One minute." I kept my voice as calm and soothing as I could while I pulled over. Esme's car followed.

"What's going on?" she called out.

"Jasper is going to be sick." I scooped him up and rushed him out of the car just inside for him to vomit all over the grass.

_Ew. Ew. Oh, ew. Why do I have to deal with this?_

"Oh, Jazz," Alice cooed at him, coming to the rescue. She snatched him from me and settled him in the backseat again, this time sliding in next to him.

I started driving again, on edge lest Jasper get sick again.

Thank God, he didn't.

**Alice POV**

We were in our new house soon enough.

Jasper didn't like it, not at all. He said there was something wrong with this house, and that it gave him nightmares. He constantly clung to Peter or myself.

He told me sometimes he heard whispering and laughing, which worried me. I searched the future, but saw nothing bad happening. Only the same blurriness that was Jasper's future, as usual.

Then I really got worried when he began waking up screaming.

"Alice! Alice, no!"

"Shh," I soothed, running into the bedroom. "I'm here, it's all right. Calm down."

Jasper's eyes opened and he threw himself into my lap, flinging his arms around me. "Alice."

"I've got you. I'm here, Jasper. Breathe. Deep breaths."

"Alice, it was horrible," he cried. "I hate that dream… and I keep having it."

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?"

"I just… it's that same dream. Remember, when I woke up screaming in the hotel? The fog dream."

At my nod, he continued, voice strained with distress. "It's not fog anymore, Alice. It's this house… so big and cold and empty… and the hallways start jumbling together and they're long like tunnels… and Alice, I get lost and you're just ahead but I can't find you."

"Well.. it's just a dream, not real. I'm right here."

"But it's so frightening. I don't like it. Alice, do you think I'll ever catch up to you?"

"No, Jazz, I don't. That's not how dreams work. But I do think if you get used to being safe and loved here with me and our family, the nightmare will go away and you'll forget it."

He hugged me tightly.

"Oof." I hugged him back gently, not wanting to hurt him. "Okay… let's lay back down and you go back to bed. It's late."

He nodded and let me lay him down. "Okay."

I kissed his forehead. "Good night, Jasper. Sweet dreams. I'm right here."

**Kinda short, I know. Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all, if you don't like this story, don't read it.**

**Secondly, did anyone notice where I said he doesn't think this house is right? People have been asking and begging for an obstacle to be thrown in, so I'm putting one in. And YES, he will get better. I'm not trying to be rude, but seriously… The house will be the obstacle. Something is in the house, okay?**

**If you want me to just stop writing this, I will. If people don't like it and want me to stop, I will. **

**And if the chapters are a little repetitive I'm sorry, but I've been busy and write these chapters when I have a little time. It'll get better when school lets out, because I've been busy and this was my schedule until now. Promotion practice, class trip –from 6 am to 11 pm- Promotion practice, graduation practice, cookout, promotion practice, and then I graduated. I'll have time during the summer. **

**I didn't mean to rant. Sorry. And sorry if you think this story's horrible.**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I were finally here, with my family.

Jasper still wasn't quite well, but Carlisle had him getting a little better. Now he was upset because this house unnerved him.

It unnerved me too.

I could… just barely… hear the faintest whisper of thoughts that did not belong to my family. It frightened me, to be honest.

I tried to speak with Alice, just like Jasper had, but she said she didn't see anything.

Carlisle wouldn't hear of leaving this house, either. He said Jasper needed peace and solitude to recover, that this house was perfect.

I disagreed.

Out of all people, Peter and Charlotte believed Jasper and I. The others didn't. They were being pig-headed about staying in this damn house.

I wanted out, and soon. There was something in the house with us, and it couldn't be good.

Peter was always hovering over Jasper, worried that the unseen creature would hurt him. Jasper didn't mind. He just wanted to know what it was.

Charlotte was always looking around, quietly fretting. She could feel it too. Something bad. Something heartless, cruel.

I desperately wanted Bella out of this godforsaken house, but she refused to leave. She believed me, but wanted to be near Alice and Jasper for now.

As for Jasper himself, he just wanted to leave, like me.

"Edward?"

Bella pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I.. I just saw something upstairs. Outside Jasper's room."

I leaped to my feet, alarmed. "You what?"

"It… it was kind of a human-like shape, but it was glowing.. and I couldn't really see features."

She looked worried- not frightened, but worried. Why wasn't she afraid? Even I was afraid, and I was a goddamn vampire.

"Show me where you saw it, love," I said. Bella took my hand and led me to a spot just outside Jasper's doorway.

"It was here."

I looked where she pointed.

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't there now. All I heard was Jasper's breathing and the hum that was his faint thoughts.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"I'm positive." She stared at the place hard, as if the thing would reappear.

Nothing.

Bella sighed. "It was there."

"I believe you," I assured her. "I'm sure it was there."

She turned and left, leaving me standing alone.

When I looked back at the spot… I saw something. It was very faint, and I could hardly see it, but it was there. It's thoughts were a faint buzzing noise, and it was indeed a human-shaped figure.

I turned to shout Carlisle's name, glancing back only briefly.

When I turned back around, it was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward POV**

**Wednesday**

I stared hard at the spot where I'd seen it, three days before. It had to be somewhere in the house. I was hoping to catch it outside Jasper's door again.

The door swung open and Jasper appeared, supported by Peter's arm. "Eddie… what are you doing?" he yawned.

"Waiting. Go away."

"This is my room. I don't have to go away."

I sighed and just ignored him, gazing at the spot. Peter murmured to him soothingly and led him down the hall to find Carlisle, no doubt for his medicine.

Carlisle had been wanting Jasper to walk at least once a day, trying to strengthen him more. Jasper hated it. I knew it hurt him and that for once, Carlisle was probably wrong, but no one said anything.

I returned my eyes to the spot and gave up after a minute or so. The thing wasn't here.

Where the hell was it? What the hell was it?

**Friday**

Jasper was sleeping in his room, tired from his daily exercises Carlisle had him doing. I was sitting across from his doorway… waiting. I wouldn't let it hurt Jasper when it showed back up.

There it was.

I leapt to my feet, snarling. "You!"

The… thing… made an odd noise that might've passed for laughter. It infuriated me that I still couldn't properly hear it's thoughts, only that damn faint humming noise.

And it vanished again.

**Jasper POV**

Something touched my face as I slept.

It was cold. I didn't like it. _Make it stop, _I wanted to tell Peter, but I could sense he wasn't here with me.

Slowly, my eyes opened.

And I gasped.

Something was standing over me, leering. And I knew it was the creature I'd been so afraid of, finally come to kill me.

"P-Peter-" I tried to cry out.

In an instant, it's hand was on my throat, constricting, cutting off my air supply. My eyes widened with fear, less from the lack of unneeded air than from shock.

"No! Stop-" My voice was choked, and then silenced as the cold, ghostly hand tightened. The hand was barely there- like a ghost. How was it so strong?

I stared at it, trying to see better. It was difficult- the face was almost see-through. I didn't like that I couldn't see it, that I could barely feel its emotions. It disturbed me.

I tried to fight. I really did.

**This was a short one, and it left off with a sort-of cliffhanger, but this was the best place for me to end it for now. What happens to our Jasper?**


	21. Chapter 21

******Please keep in mind that this story is my main priority, and the others will be updated less frequently than this one. But most of them will be updated at some point. **

**Peter POV**

I stepped into Jasper's room, having been told to go check on him.

But nothing could be right, could it?

The first thing I noticed was Jasper, sitting up in bed but slumped over, his head sagging. His eyes were open.

Not. Normal.

They were completely vacant, unseeing, and this weird color. I couldn't even pinpoint what it was. I swear my dead heart stuttered when I saw them.

"_Carlisle!"_

He rushed in, and immediately noticed Jasper. "What..?" He bent over him.

I was terrified, something that rarely happened. Jasper, my brother, my friend…

No, no, no, no.

**Emmett POV**

Jasper was at least breathing again.

He hadn't regained consciousness, but Carlisle was hoping he would soon. Edward was sitting outside Jasper's room, staring at the door intently. I personally thought he was losing it, you know? He'd been out there for hours.

No one understood just what had happened. Five minutes. No one had been with him for _five _minutes and that's all it took for something to go horribly wrong.

Edward insisted it was a demon, a monster, something like that. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. Everyone knew Jasper and Edward had sensed some strange presence here but we hadn't paid much attention.

Not to mention I still thought Edward was losing it.

I listened for noises upstairs and heard nothing but Jasper's steady breathing and a bit of mumbling from Edward now and then.

Eventually Esme convinced Edward to walk away from his place outside the bedroom for a while. She wanted him to forget about it, and he reluctantly agreed to, muttering a "for now". I rolled my eyes.

Jasper woke up later that night, but he wasn't exactly coherent, I guess, when I went to see him. He stared at me with heavy eyes, mumbling something incomprehensible sometimes.

After a while, I just gave up and went downstairs. Maybe he'd be more alert tomorrow.

Carlisle gathered us all- with the exception of Peter and Alice- into the living room to talk. God, I dreaded his talks.

He told us he was worried that Jasper was brain-damaged from the attack and a bunch of other stuff that I tuned out- blah blah blah. Who cared? I got the point, didn't I?

Jasper would be _fine, _for God's sake. He was strong. Overprotective Carlisle and Alice just didn't get that.

**Kay, so that's that. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I was worried I wouldn't find a better place to end it. **

**Also, chapters may be a little shorter than usual for a while, I've been busy.  
><strong>

**Teasers go out to reviewers, and if you'd like me to, I can send you an outtake of Carlisle's talk from the POV of someone who paid attention to it. :P **

**Thank you to all people following my story regardless of crappy writing, and thanks for the encouragement. I love you all. This goes out to you lurkers, too.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Woot! Early update, cause I love you guys! :3  
><strong>

**Alright, so what I did was delete Chapter 22- turns out that's all I needed to do. So updates will be coming again with this, just not real fast.  
><strong>

**And I know it's short, but if I didn't end it there, it would've dragged on.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

Awareness came back to me in flickers.

Lights, voices. Then silence. Then more lights and voices, then everything went dark again.

Slowly but surely, I began making my way back to the surface, back to the waking world. It was difficult, slow progress, but I made it.

My eyes opened.

And immediately closed against the light. _Ow!_

_Oh, _that hurt.

"Jasper? Carlisle, he opened his eyes."

"Jasper, can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice came. "Are you with me this time?"

I managed a nod.

"Jasper, can you say something?"

I tried. But I couldn't remember how. Shit.

"He can't remember how, Carlisle. He can understand you, he just can't talk yet." Thank God for Edward, right?

Unfortunately, now that I was awake, other pains were making themselves known. Sharp, stabbing pains that tore and ate at me.

And with the pains, memory came back as well.

The ghost. The cold, misty hand.

I forced my eyes open again- if nothing else, I had to make sure it wasn't there. To my relief, it wasn't. Other faces swam in and out of my vision. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Peter…

Black spots stabbed at my eyes. I made them stay open, though, ignoring the pain. I was good at that.

But it really did hurt…

Just the same.

**Alice POV**

I wrapped a supporting arm around Jasper's shoulders, helping him sit up so he could drink his blood and his medicine.

He exhaled slowly, staring at the cup. I patted his back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Jazz. You'll get there."

He still hadn't remembered how to talk. It pained him and frustrated him to no ends, despite the fact he hadn't really communicated with us in the first place when he _could_ talk.

But never mind that.

Slowly, with shaking hands, he lifted the cup and drank it, nearly dropping it. But at least he managed it, I thought with relief. Lately he hadn't been really been able to.

"Alright, let's get you lying down again," I whispered, seeing his forehead crease and expression turn upset as he struggled to form words. "Don't get upset, honey, you'll be able to talk eventually." I laid him back down.

His expression was arranged in a scowl, and he didn't look at me this time.

"Let him be," Edward said, hanging out outside the room, no doubt looking for the demon-ghost thing again. "He wants to be left alone, Ali-cat."

Jasper turned his head away.

I sighed and stood up, patting his shoulder once. "Like I said, you'll get there, Jazz. I'll be back later."

I slipped out of the room, leaving him to himself.

**Thoughts?**

**And again, feedback on A Shadowed Path would be nice.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Jasper POV**

Glancing up, I noted that It was here, for the third time this week. I didn't move this time, having gotten over my fear of It for the most part, since it never tried to hurt me… for now.

It's ghostly form shimmered slightly, barely visible even to my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

It didn't respond.

Over the past week, I'd studied It, and figured It out. It was probably female- at least in my mind, I had to classify It somehow- and could change shapes, but remained barely visible, only a faint shimmer, a disturbance in the air.

And now, It did not try to hurt me. I could hear it ticking though, I was certain- my deathwatch. It would come, and It would kill me. My time was running out, as far as It was concerned.

My family- or coven- would fight for me, though, I knew that much. They didn't want to lose to this creature.

I wish they wouldn't. It would be so much easier if they would just let me go, let me slip away.

They would get over the pain. They had to.

**This is a VERY short chapter, but I had a reason. **

**This chapter was designed and planned only to describe the ghost in the house, and how Jasper has come to regard it. **

**Expect a much longer chapter next time.**

**Please review. They make me smile and want to update faster.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kind of short again. Sorry!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Jasper's scream made us all look up, but for a few seconds, no one moved.

Would he stop?

No, tonight the screams continued, on and on… Alice released a sharp breath and hurried upstairs to calm him down.

Lord, not again.

I couldn't handle this anymore. Why was my twin so sick? Hell, why did everything happen to us? It wasn't fair. Hadn't this family suffered more than our fair share of pain?

So tomorrow, I was going.

It didn't matter if Emmett came along or not. I would give him the choice- me or his family. After all, we weren't leaving forever, right? Only until this nightmare came to an end.

Edward's head snapped around to face me as he heard this thought. I met his gaze evenly, and his eyes showed no surprise, only sadness and a deep, profound sorrow. He didn't want me to go, but he would let me. I imagined that's how all of them would be.

Other than Alice.

Alice, who suffered the most from this mess. I could already see the horror in her accusing eyes. She would try to get me to stay, would tell me I was Jasper's twin and he needed me.

But he hadn't needed me through all of this. He'd needed everyone _but_ me. I was just a part of the background, someone he did not notice. That was just another reason to leave. Become a nomad, for a time, and then return once the hell was over with and we could go back to our lives.

"You're leaving?" Alice cried.

All eyes went to her. Esme was thoroughly alarmed. No doubt she thought Alice was going crazy.

"Alice, dear… no one is leaving," she said softly. "No one-"

"Rosalie is leaving!" Alice was furious. "She's abandoning Jasper just when he needs her and going away like the selfish_ bitch_ she is!"

Now that was going too far, I thought, starting to get angry. But I said nothing.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice was pained.

I looked up at him, sure that my expression was just as pained as his voice. I had caused him that hurt.

"Why are you leaving, Rosalie?"

"I can't take it anymore," I told him. "Are you coming with me, Em?"

"No." His voice was decisive and held a note of finality. Agony rushed through me. Oh God, I thought it didn't matter if he came or not, but it hurt so badly…

"Y-you're not coming?"

"No, Rosalie. I'm staying here. Jasper needs me."

"But I need you. I'm your wife." I knew I was being selfish, but I needed him so much more than Jasper did.

"I said no." Emmett was no longer looking at me. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I'd been intending to leave tomorrow, with Emmett at my side. Now the pain was too much and I could not stay here, with him. I had to go, right now.

So I bolted out the door, ignoring the calls of my family. I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, I'm willing to post a long-ish one-shot if anyone is interested in reading about what Rose does while she's away. <strong>

**Also, there is a Facebook page for this fic. Just look up "My Fanfics by Miss Melly Wilkes." **

**Please check out my forum as well. "A Different Version of the Twilight World: Roleplay!"  
><strong>

**Teasers go out to reviewers. :P  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Jasper POV**

"Gone?" I repeated. "What do you mean, Rosalie is gone?"

The look on Carlisle's face was nothing if not sympathetic, and sad. "Rosalie left, son. She doesn't want to be here anymore."

Abandoned. That was the word I would've used. Rosalie had abandoned me.

It sat next to me. Its presence was cold, even to me, and I shuddered involuntarily. What did It want now?

"Do you feel up to your exercises today, Jasper?"

"Not right now. I'm too tired."

Carlisle nodded. After a moment of awkward silence, he left, the door clicking shut softly. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on the pillow, trying to ignore the icy, silent presence beside me.

"Jazz?" Alice opened the door again. "I'm going to pack your things now, alright? Tell me if you want to throw anything out."

"What?" I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly, looking at her through my clouded vision. "Pack my things?"

"Yes, Jasper. We have to get out of this house."

It, still beside me, made a faint whispering sound in a strange language that was as distinct from human tongue as the squeal of a dolphin. The fact that I understood it terrified me.

_You will not leave. _

I froze, but did my best to give no sign I'd heard anything. It wouldn't do any good to have Alice realize It was here and be afraid.

Alice was at the closet now, pulling down a suitcase that was nearly as big as her. I could feel It's icy stare burning into me… despite the fact that it had no eyes.

_You will not leave, _It repeated. But I _would_ leave. I was tired of this house, tired of this life, and more than anything, tired of It.

So yes, I would leave.

Glancing at It defiantly, I knew there was truly nothing that It could do about me leaving.

**Short one again. Sorry! There'll be a super long one sometime, I just couldn't think of anything else after this that wouldn't make the end of the chapter seem weird or awkward. Plus if I didn't post it now, it wouldn't be updated FOREVER because I'm working the Georgetown Haunted Drive-in for my uncle and then school starts back from fall break next week. :P Also, I'm working on the Rosalie one-shot, as well as three collab stories for The Original Twilight Roleplay!.  
><strong>

**Please review. It makes me happy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**My friends, our time in Dark Times is drawing to a close. Who wants a sequel? Please tell me in your reviews if you want one… maybe one or two chapters left in this one.**

**Alice POV**

I sat on the side of Jasper's bed the next day, watching him worriedly. His eyes were open, but had a hazy, clouded look in them, as well as being droopy. This wasn't one of his good days. I just hoped our departure from this house of horrors wouldn't have to be postponed.

"Father told me I could have the rest, so don't blame _me_." He laughed, eyes staring up at the ceiling vacantly. His right hand-fingers flexed slowly, relaxed, flexed, relaxed.

I made a shushing noise, patting his left hand. "Jasper, hush. That's enough."

This was just after eleven a.m. What a long day to go, I thought drearily.

"Jazz, are you thirsty? Do you want more blood? Ice cubes? Do you need your medicine?"

I got no response.

* * *

><p>Later, around twelve-thirty, he asked Carlisle—who wasn't in the room—if he could go swimming. Twenty minutes later, he laughed again and said, "No Emmett, you can't come." The sound of his laughter was weak, but natural, and I looked at him automatically, at first wondering if he was back to normal.<p>

He wasn't. I just looked away, sighing.

"Oh, Edward," he said, as if calling to him. "Why don't you play chopsticks for us? Alice loves it so."

* * *

><p>After a bit, longer this time, Jasper started talking again. I think he was reverting back to his human years, his child years- he started talking to his Mammy.<p>

"Oh, Mammy, too bad! Fading roses, this garden is over for the year." His voice was disappointed. Then his tone brightened considerably as he started once more. "Oh, there will be snow soon, Mammy. We'll make a fort, we'll make a leaf, we'll make a bird, we'll make a bird, we'll make a hand, we'll make a bright green one, we'll make a nice blue one, we'll…" He trailed off.

* * *

><p>Next came his teenage years- the ones filled with memories of courting.<p>

"Oh, Miss Melanie, that dress is lovely on you. You look lovely."

Esme leaned over him, lips brushing over his hot cheek as she smoothed his covers over his chest. "Jasper, be quiet. You'll strain yourself, sweetheart."

"What color is it, baby?" I asked him. "What color is Melanie's dress?" I wanted to see if I could get a response out of him. Carlisle had asked that I try to see how aware he really was.

It took a long minute. I almost gave up on getting a response out of him, but he answered eventually.

"It's purple and black."

"Where is she going to wear it?"

Jasper didn't answer my question this time. Instead, his eyes clouded over more and his hands and feet began twitching spasmodically. "The ladies will have their naps and then come to the table," he said, rather loudly. "The ladies will have their naps and then come to the table. The ladies come to the table…" he exhaled.

"Jazz?" Esme and I both spoke, worried for him.

"The ladies will come to the table. Bobby Lee stays in his tent and the ladies come to the table."

I didn't say anything this time, just studied his pale face anxiously.

"The ladies will have their naps and then come to the table… the ladies come to the table and we all have tea." He smiled.

* * *

><p>There was a long, long break after this. I was shaken, confused, and worried, as was Esme, who went downstairs when she could no longer handle it for the time being.<p>

Jasper's lips twisted, almost into a smirk or a sneer. I exhaled sharply, steeling myself for another round. It was now a quarter past six. Early evening.

"Foolish newborn." His voice was cold and hard, somehow, in its tone, but still so weak. "You are fearing what is to come- only natural, I suppose, yet pathetic, really." His head made tiny motions, as if he thought he was shaking it.

"No. Stop it. It is pointless to beg me for something I will never grant you, child. You will not live." There was a pause, and then he began laughing lowly, causing his body to spasm. "No," he coughed.

I watched him, both fascinated and paralyzed. What memory could he be experiencing? I wondered. Certainly one with Maria.

It seemed to stop after only a couple minutes.

"The ladies come to the table. Bobby Lee stays in his tent. The ladies have their naps and come to the table."

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, thoughts? Don't forget to say something about if you want a sequel or not.<strong>


	27. The End

Final Chapter to Dark Times

**Peter POV**

It was late and quiet. The last night in this house of horrors.

Once they left, there would be peace.

Or so they could only hope.

Would the Cullens ever really get peace, though?

"No," Edward answered my thought aloud as he headed out the door to put something in his Volvo. "I highly doubt it."

Jasper shifted on the couch, yawning softly. "Is it almost time to go? It is staring at me."

Esme looked to Carlisle. "What's the harm in going a few hours early, Carlisle?"

"I don't suppose it could hurt." He was off the couch in an instant, lifting Jasper to a sitting position. "Do you want to walk to the car or should I carry you?"

"Help me walk," Jasper decided.

I had to grin at that. Even under the current circumstances, he was still so Jasper. Of course he would refused to be carried. Jasper was a highly independent creature and despised being treated like a child.

Carlisle pulled Jasper to his feet, waiting for him to regain his balance when he staggered. Jasper waited a minute, then started limping forward without waiting for his father.

Worried, Carlisle followed close behind him, hands out to catch him if he were to fall.

"I'm _fine_," Jasper grumbled.

"I know, son. Just a precaution."

As it turned out, the precaution was necessary, I concluded. Jasper tripped and fell, and Carlisle barely caught him in time to help him the rest of the way to the car. Chuckling, I got up and slid in the backseat next to him.

"Ready to leave this hell, Major?"

Jasper nodded.

"Lord, yes," he said.

**Jasper POV**

It was almost over.

I was feeling a deep, profound relief now. It had seemed nearly unfathomable that we would actually leave, but here we were, in the car. The end was near, I knew it.

And it felt good.

In the front seat, Carlisle started the car. Peter and I would be riding with him and Esme—he had decided it was safer for me to ride with him rather than Alice, as it gave me the safety of being with a doctor.

We began moving. Automatically, I looked back at the massive old house we were leaving behind.

In the window of my former room, I could see It at the window.

Just that faint, white shimmer of course.

No emotions.

No nothing.

I could sense nothing.

At least, not until the voice rang out in my mind, causing me to jump, gasp, and sit up wide-eyed. That horrible, raspy voice.

_This is not the end, Jasper Hale. _

_You will see me again. _

_Promise._

**END**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So… it wasn't too bad, was it?<strong>

**The sequel should be posted by next week. **

**Please review. :]**


End file.
